


What I am together with you

by General16



Series: All of me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, No one gets raped though, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Tony Stark, POV Alternating, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Though not historically correct, Virgin Steve Rogers, Virgin Tony Stark, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General16/pseuds/General16
Summary: Tony didn't want to mate or let any alpha claim him. Then he met Steve. Steve had never thought too much about the laws concerning omegas. Then he met Tony. For him, Steve is willing to do anything to make him happy, even die if necessary. He’s starting with changing the very foundations of their country though.Snapshots of Tony and Steve's love-story over the years. The beginning, middle and continuation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: All of me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809520
Comments: 65
Kudos: 415





	What I am together with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/sequel to What do you see (when I look at you) by popular demand :D
> 
> Trigger warnings: This story depicts attempt at rape in the middle. Please read with caution if that's something you're triggered by.
> 
> Again beta-ed by the ever so awesome Wethreequarter, all of the remaining mistakes are my own.

_Bonded to you in emotional bliss,_

_united in physical rapture,_

_I realize my dreams and fantasies._

_Engulfed in contentment and satisfaction,_

_I know heaven in your arms._

_My intense hunger nourished, deep yearnings fulfilled,_

_I am open to you in total trust._

_You are my refuge,_

_my everything._

\- My Everything by Joanna Fuchs

Steve heard the commotion even before they rounded the corner, where he and Clint came down the corridor towards the kids classroom.

“Sounds like they’re at it again,” he said with a wide grin at Clint, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“You’re saying that like it’s anything new,” Clint grumped. “A combination of you and Tony can’t be anything other than rowdy, if you want to be polite about it.”

Their voices grew louder and louder as they approached and Steve suspected that Hani must’ve washed his hands of them already.

Despite Tony’s initial reservations, Hani had requested to remain at the court after Steve all but threw his alpha out of the country, leaving Hani behind to fend for himself. He’d wanted to try and make a life for himself in Manhattan and Steve, the biggest softy in all of creation according to Tony, hadn’t had the heart to deny him the request. Thankfully, it turned out Hani had actually shown himself to be a rather adept teacher, to their great relief. 

The kids loved him and even Tony had grudgingly admitted that the younger omega wasn’t so bad - once he’d stopped making cow-eyes at Steve that was – and Steve knew of more than one alpha who’d approached the beautiful omega and requested permission to court him. Hani, not having any family to do it on his behalf, had so far declined every entreaty.

Hani didn’t seem to be in a hurry to let anyone – alpha or beta – claim him. Steve and Tony weren’t about to force him when he clearly wasn’t ready. They were content to let Hani keep on teaching the kids; he was so far the only one who’d managed to last for this long.

Speaking of the kids, their voices echoed off of the walls; Patrick’s going from childish squeaky only to break in the middle and shift to a deeper baritone. Puberty is a bitch, Steve remembered with a rueful chuckle. His eldest son’s shouts were drowned out by Rhia shrieking loud enough to crack glass. Steve and Clint both winced and Steve only hesitated for a moment before he eased open the door. 

Inside, Patrick and Rhia stood toe to toe, screaming at each other for all their worth. Peter sat on the floor beside them, taking in their anger with a wide-eyed stare, lower lip wobbling dangerously. They were so absorbed by their fight; they didn't even notice the audience in the door.

“You want to do the honors?” Steve asked Clint with a smirk. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Clint smirked back, taking a step forward. After clearing his throat, he then bellowed, “LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!” at the top of his lungs. They both burst out laughing as the children froze. Patrick and Rhia stared at Clint while Peter finally busted out the tears, wailing loud enough to drown out his siblings’ previous fight. 

Patrick immediately turned around and knelt before Peter, putting a comforting hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “It’s all right, buddy,” he tried to soothe him. “No one’s angry at you.”

“B-but you screamed so loud!” Peter cried, the tears streaming down his cheeks obviously distressing Patrick, who flailed for something to say. Rhia sighed loudly and elbowed Patrick out of the way.

“Peter, stop!” she yelled in Peter’s face, startling him out of his crying jag. “You’re not really upset, stop messing with Patrick.”

Steve and Clint laughed again when Peter smiled deviously with tears still running from his eyes. 

“Gotcha,” he said to Patrick.

“You’re an asshole,” Patrick told his brother sulkily while getting to his feet with an annoyed expression. 

“Language,” Steve chided halfheartedly. It went ignored, which, fair. It wasn’t like Tony didn’t swear all the time.

Steve would never get over how alike he and their eldest was. With his blond hair, blue eyes and slight build, Patrick was a dead ringer for Steve at the same age, fourteen years old and on the cusp of adulthood. He was also as compassionate and kind but without the need to prove himself and fight every fight he could get into. He still had one hell of a hot head, though. Steve blamed that one on Tony. He’d never said it out loud where Tony could hear him; he valued his sex-life and manhood too much.

“Honestly,” Rhia huffed with her hands on her hips. She reached down to help Peter up from the floor, their features mirror images of each other. The twins were twelve and copies of Tony, down to the black hair and brown eyes. They were omegas, just like Tony and so smart it was baffling at times. Steve was so proud of all of them he could burst with it.

“But it’s so fun,” Peter giggled with a teasing glance at Patrick.

“No, it’s not,” Rhia chided. Peter was the mischief maker in their family - with Patrick more often than not the one subjected to his pranks. Peter was also their resident peacekeeper and Rhia was the fighter, the one never backing down from an argument.

She’d never met an injustice she didn’t want to right, even when she was little, and if Patrick ever decided he didn’t want to take over the throne after him, Steve would make sure it went to both Rhia and Peter instead. An omega regent was unheard of, let alone two, but so was an omega consort before Tony. Nothing was impossible if Steve had anything to say about it.

“No, it’s not,” Patrick echoed hotly. “This is what I was talking about, Peter. You can’t go around playing pranks on me or other people It’s unbecoming of a prince and- “

“Oh, stuff it,” Rhia snapped. “What does it matter if Peter wants to have some fun? So what if he’s a prince? It’s not like he’s hurting anyone and besides, we’re still kids, Patrick.”

“I’m not a kid,” Patrick protested pompously, puffing his chest out with an pompous look on his face.

Both Rhia and Peter rolled their eyes in tandem. “Please,” Peter snorted. “You’re only two years older than us, you’re no more an adult than Harley.”

“Harley’s sixteen, he’s more adult than Clint,” Steve interjected from the sidelines.

“Hey!” Clint complained. “I’m at least fifteen in spirit.”

“My point exactly,” Steve said drily. “Now, what’s this shouting about? You were loud enough to make the cows in the fields moo.”

Patrick fidgeted and refused to look at his father. Steve had a suspicion he’d said something he shouldn’t have and Rhia had most likely called him out on his bullshit.

“We were discussing the merits of omegas as soldiers in our last lesson,” she said primly, right on cue, “Patrick had a lot to say on the topic and I told him where he’s wrong. He didn’t like it.”

“Then he started shouting and Rhia shouted back, Hani threw up his hands and fled and I cried instead of laughing like I really wanted to,” Peter supplied happily.

Steve had no idea where Peter’s ability to shamelessly confess everything he may have done, right or wrong, came from, but he appreciated it all the same. It made it easier to make peace between Rhia and Patrick every time they argued. Patrick was passionate and stubborn to the point of obstinacy sometimes – the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, Steve thought contritely – and had a hard time admitting when he was wrong. It wasn’t a flaw as much as it was youth and the belief that he was always right, even if Steve or Tony corrected him.

Steve supposed that he’d learn and grow out of it, just like he’d done. Rhia could never leave Patrick be when he got into one of his strops and had to nitpick at him until Patrick’s temper often got the better of him. She loved to poke holes in arguments with cutting logic, a trait she got from Tony.

Tony said that she got it from Steve. They’d agreed to disagree in the topic for the sake of household peace. Peter had it too, but unlike the other two, he was more diplomatic and always stayed out of their arguments. He would make his points when everyone had calmed down and could listen properly.

“What merits?” Steve wondered, interested to hear their opinions. As an alpha, Patrick could be somewhat overbearing on the twins, which they didn’t like at all. Raised by Tony and Steve to mind their manners, be kind to others, listen to people and always, always remember that their designated gender wasn’t a hindrance in any way, their kids were headstrong and didn’t let anyone tell them they couldn’t do something. But they had to listen to their parents. That one was non-negotiable.

“Patrick said an omega can’t go into war or sit on a throne,” Peter informed helpfully, making Patrick blush and Rhia glower. “He also said that when he’s king, he’d make sure that no omegas would ever be able to sign up for drafting into the army.”

Steve slowly looked at his son with a stern frown creasing his forehead. “Would you like to say that to my face, Patrick?” he asked, tone calm but with a hint of warning. His eldest shook his head silently. “Who’s put that kind of nonsense in your head?”

“Adam and Davy,” Patrick answered reluctantly, not even denying that it _was_ nonsense. “They said it’s unnatural for omegas to fight in battles, it’s against nature.”

Adam and Davy. It figured. They were sons from two of the most conservative families in the capital and Patrick’s best friends. 

Steve sighed deeply. “Patrick, you know your papa is an omega, right?”

Patrick looked indignant. “Of course, dad, he gave birth to me.”

“And you know he was a soldier in the army and my right-hand man, I might add?”

“…yes,” Patrick sighed, at length.

“Do you want to tell him he can’t go out and fight for our country again, if he has to?”

Patrick looked away stubbornly and refused to answer.

“I see,” Steve said calmly, almost coldly. He rarely got stern with their children, but he felt it prudent at the moment. “Then I guess I just have to speak to your papa and hear his opinion on this matter.”

Patrick turned to Steve with panic written all over him. “You can’t!” 

“I can. And I’m going to be there when he tells you what he thinks. So will Rhia and Peter.”

“What?” the twins yelled at the same time. 

“That’s not fair,” Peter complained

“I haven’t done anything wrong!” Rhia argued vehemently.

“Oh man, I can’t miss it. I’m gonna go get Bucky, he’s going to love this.” Clint giggled with glee and hurried out of the room. Steve sighed heavily and shook his head after him.

“I don’t mean that Tony’s going to punish either of you,” he explained and put a hand on his son’s narrow shoulder. He was starting to shoot up in height and Steve realised with a pang that Patrick was sooner rather than later going to be an adult. “I just want you to all listen to us while we tell you a thing or two about omegas and what kind of laws they’ve been forced to submit to for far too long.”

Turning around, Steve started walking. “Meet us in our sitting room in one hour.”

He left his befuddled children in his wake to find Tony and tell him to cancel all of their meetings for the rest of the day. Steve found him in the chamber off the throne room, up to his elbows in documents and blueprints with Pepper hovering beside him, a harried expression on her face.

“I need you to look at this now, Tony. The workers need the new plans or they can’t complete the siege engines on time,” she scolded as she shoved a paper under Tony’s nose.

“On time,” Tony scoffed and batted at her. “We’re not at war right now, Pep, they can wait another day – three tops.”

“They’ve already waited three weeks!” Pepper shrieked. Tony winced and rubbed at his abused ear.

“Alright alright,” he grumbled. He snatched the document out of Pepper’s hand and quickly read through it. He then did a double take, frowning irritably at the neat script. “What the hell? Who did these calculations? It’s all wrong. If they build it like this it’s going to implode the minute they try to load it with anything heavier than a kitten!”

Pepper sighed the deep sigh of the truly tested. “Hammer did.”

“Fucking Hammer,” Tony swore. He grabbed a quill and dipped it in the inkwell, slashing over the calculations and words with what could only be described as vicious glee. “I’ll show him a fucking siege engine. I can’t believe we commissioned that quack; who authorized this?”

“Rhodey did. He thought it would be a good idea to lessen your workload seeing as you’re eight months pregnant,” she said archly with a pointed look at Tony’s stomach.

“I know I’m pregnant, Pep, not like I can miss it – it was a whole thing, Steve was there, penetration was involved, after that it’s a bit blurry to be honest - what’s that got to do with anything?”

Quick as a whip, before Pepper could reply, Tony swiveled to face Steve where he stood in the door. He felt the corners of his mouth strain from his no doubt dorky grin.

“Go away, Pepper, Steve’s here to save me,” Tony said without looking at her.

She sighed again. “ _Tony,_ I need- “

“And I need to not be here a second more,” Tony cut her off. “I’ll take this with me and I’ll get it done until tomorrow. Tell Rhodey to keep his pants on; the engines will be done on time.”

“I’ll make sure he’s not overdoing it, Pepper,” Steve promised. “I’ll help him, even if I don’t understand a thing about what he’s doing.”

Pepper gave Steve a grateful smile. “Thank you, your Majesty.” She then looked down at Tony. “Will that be all, Consort Stark?”

Tony grinned up at her, teeth gleaming straight and white in the dim light of the room. “That will be all, Mistress Potts.”

As Pepper squeezed out past Steve, Tony slowly and laboriously got to his feet, one hand braced at the small of his back and the other resting on his swollen stomach, jostled by the baby within when it kicked.

“Ah, shit,” Tony grimaced. “He’s really letting my liver feel it today.”

It wasn’t anything new to him, but to Steve it was the most amazing sight every time he looked at his husband; Tony’s hair was tied in a messy bun and he wore rough, torn working clothes with smears of dirt and oil all over them with his big stomach jutting out in front of him. Still, Tony’s skin was infused with that healthy pregnancy glow and his silver-streaked, black hair was glossy and he smelled so good, Steve’s mouth flooded with saliva.

If it hadn’t been for the pressing need to talk with their children, Patrick in particular, Steve would’ve scoped Tony up in his arms and carried him to their bed and taken a few hours to pleasure his beloved omega to his heart’s content.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Tony purred when he stood before Steve, a seductive glint in his honey-brown eyes. Heat immediately gathered in Steve’s loins, tendrils of warmth slithering up his spine. It was an automatic response by now. Steve saw Tony, Tony saw Steve and they immediately wanted to have sex. Well, not all the time, but enough to be a bit of a laughing stock around the castle and Manhattan in general. Hell, Steve wouldn’t be surprised if people sat around at inns and pubs all around the country and snickered into their tankards about their horny regents.

Ah well, it was true so Steve couldn’t be too bothered to care. If everyone had such an amazing mate as he had, they’d want to do it all the time too. He anchored a hand at the small of Tony’s back, rubbing gently. Tony shut his eyes in bliss as his muscles slowly softened under Steve’s touch.

“I wanted to have your time for the rest of the day, if Consort Stark would be so inclined,” he smiled as he bent down to press a kiss to Tony’s full lips. Mmmm, he could do that all day.

Tony smiled back, pleased and flirty. “Consort Stark is so inclined, your Majesty. What did your Majesty have in mind?”

“Unfortunately, not what you’re thinking of,” Steve said with an apologetic pout. “We need to have a talk with the kids, Patrick especially.”

Tony pouted back. “What’s he done now?”

“I don’t think it’s entirely his fault this time,” Steve hedged and took a step back, letting Tony walk out before him.

“Rhia then,” Tony prompted. “She’s been up in his business again.”

“No- yes, but it’s not what you think,” Steve amended when Tony glanced at him askance. “Patrick’s friends, Adam and Davy- “

“Oh, my gods,” Tony groaned, cutting Steve off, “not those two again. What garbage have they filled the poor boy’s head with this time?”

“Tripe about omegas,” Steve replied grimly. “They’ve been saying to him that omegas can’t sign up for drafting or fight in the army, among other things. And he’s listened.”

Tony stopped mid stride, a baffled expression on his face. He nailed Steve with a cold look so intense Steve’s whole body stiffened in response.

“You mean to tell me that my son’s been fed bullshit propaganda about omegas - what they can and can’t do - and he _listened?_ ”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Tony swore, long and dirty. “That’s fucking it. I don’t want him hanging around with those two little assholes anymore. I don’t care what he says, they’re not good for him.”

“I know,” Steve agreed. “But we decided that he’s got to make his own choices and mistakes. He’s got to learn these things for himself but- “

“I won’t allow it!” Tony growled angrily. Steve thought Tony might even be a bit hurt, going by the way his eyes misted over. He didn’t dare to voice this thought, however. Tony’s hormones were already out of whack enough as it was, Steve didn’t need to put fuel to the fire.

“I know, and I’m with you on this one. That’s why I wanted to talk to them. If we tell them about when we met and about all the times you’ve stood by me in battles maybe it’ll make Patrick see...” he trailed off, his eyes pleading with Tony. “I don’t think Patrick’s beyond reason yet.”

“He better not fucking be,” Tony muttered, stalking angrily beside Steve. Or well, he waddled more like. Steve thought it was adorable. “I’ll put Harley on his ass; that’ll teach him to sprout bullshit about things he doesn’t understand.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Gods help us, Harley would nag him to death.”

***

_Twenty-one years ago._

“Get out of my fucking way!”

The angry shout brought Steve up short. Bucky, who’d been walking right behind him, crashed into his back when he stopped so suddenly.

“What the hell, man?” he exclaimed as he rubbed his nose. Steve had recently shot up in height; Bucky wasn’t used to his nose being level with Steve’s neck.

“What was that?” Steve looked around, standing on his toes to try and see over everyone’s heads. The market was crowded for a Tuesday; usually people flocked to the big square on the weekends when they had more time off from work to complete their errands.

“I don’t know, probably some fight,” Bucky shrugged, unconcerned. “Let’s get going, we’re not supposed to be out here alone. We’re gonna get in trouble if someone recognizes you.”

Steve snorted. Yeah, he wasn’t supposed to be out alone with Bucky in Midtown, but what his father didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. It’d been easy to give their stern teacher – Mr. Hammond - the slip earlier; taking a right where the rest of the group of students took a left. Steve was glad to be rid of them for a while; their stuck-up sneers and stuffy attitudes were almost enough to choke him.

He didn’t like his fellow peers anymore than they liked him; Bucky was the only exception and that was because Bucky wasn’t a noble like the rest of them. Bucky was a commoner sent to train as a squire at the castle and they’d been as thick as thieves from the age of five, when Bucky had defended Steve against another older and much bigger boy also in training.

The bully hadn’t known Steve was the crown-prince when he’d decked him but a guard witnessed the whole thing and intervened before the fight went further than the one blow. Bucky, completely disregarding Steve’s royalty-status and his own humble background, had declared them best friends and that was that.

Now, fifteen years later, Steve never went anywhere without Bucky a step behind, ready to back him up in case of trouble. And, Steve had to admit as he made his way through the crowd towards the center of the commotion, he had a knack for getting into trouble on the best of days. Bucky swore behind him and clamped a hand on Steve’s shoulder, halting his steps where the throng of people began to thin. Steve caught a glance of a large man and a smaller one in front of him, before Bucky stopped him.

“I think we should move on, Steve,” he mumbled with a nervous look around them. More and more people were beginning to recognize their crown-prince; it wasn’t that hard after all. Steve was tall, blond and blue-eyed - inherited traits from his mother - in a country where the most common traits were short stature, dark hair and dark eyes.

“I want to see what’s going on,” Steve insisted and shook Bucky’s hand off, quickly sliding into an opening in between two people when they sidled away from each other. “Fucking hell, Steve!” Bucky exclaimed and dove after him, but Steve paid him no mind. What he saw when he stumbled out of the mass would forever be seared into his mind, never forgotten and fondly remembered in later years.

At the edge of the market square he witnessed a hulking mass of an alpha towering over a small, slight omega in front of him. How Steve knew he was an omega with just a glance, he had no idea. There was just a feeling in his hind-brain screaming when he laid eyes on the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen.

He was small and dainty; slender but he appeared to have good muscle-tone underneath the blue, threadbare muslin cassock and waistcloth. His black hair was gathered into a simple ponytail at the back of his neck and he was completely unadorned. Steve had never seen an omega without any jewelry, ornamental bands or chains, but the lack of finery did nothing to diminish the sheer prettiness of that gorgeous face and body.

He was so provocative, almost suggestive, where he stood with his arms crossed and legs far apart, strong jaw and high cheekbones defined as he held his chin defiantly lifted and faced the enraged alpha head on.

“Out of my fucking way, omega,” the alpha spat, spittle flying when he snarled and took a threatening step forward. The omega didn’t budge an inch.

“No, asshole,” he simply said. His calm was such a stark contrast to the alpha’s rage, it took Steve’s breath away.

“Aw, hell,” Bucky sighed from right behind him. He could tell what Steve was thinking without a single glance at him, just taking in the scene before them was enough.

“I won’t say it again, you little cunt,” the alpha snapped, “step aside or I’ll move you.”

“Now, see, this is where you’re wrong.” It was like he was having a pleasant conversation about the weather, he seemed so unconcerned about the threat in the alpha’s voice. “I can’t step aside because then you’ll take your mate here with you home and undoubtedly this will all be his fault and you’ll hit him again. I don’t really think that’s fair.” The omega broke off and scoffed. “I mean, it’s not his fault you have to justify your need to hit him just because you obviously have a small cock. Your knot must be really tiny too, it usually is in these cases.” The omega nodded sagely. “It’s unfortunate, it really is, but you can’t take your insecurities out on him. That’s not okay.”

Then, to Steve’s astonished horror, the omega spat right in the alpha’s face and said, “Go fuck yourself, you fucking disgrace of an alpha.”

The blow came so fast, Steve had trouble seeing the alpha’s fist as he punched the omega right in the face. The omega went down like a bag of bricks and Steve moved before he knew what he was doing. In seconds he was on the bigger alpha, hitting him square in the jaw. He took the man by surprise and sent him reeling but he recovered fast, facing Steve with a growl. Steve growled right back and readied himself for an ugly fight but before he could do anything, Bucky was between them, holding out his hands.

“Alright, back up you two,” he said sternly.

“Back off!” the alpha rumbled, eyes trained on Steve without wavering.

“Yeah, back off, Buck, let me take this asshole down,” Steve snarled. He was vibrating with the need to put this asshole in his place; you didn’t hit omegas – you didn’t hit anyone smaller and weaker than you, period.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky snorted. He ignored Steve and turned to the alpha instead. “You see who that is? You think this is gonna end up in your favor?”

The alpha paused and took a good look at Steve, eyes widening when he recognized him. Steve could hear the calls from guards; someone must’ve alerted them to the altercation and they were on their way to intervene. The alpha clearly heard them too because he relaxed and backed up, bowing his head in false acquiescence to Steve.

“I’m so sorry, your Highness,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “I’ll just take my omega and we’ll be on our way.”

“Hold on,” Steve said. “I’d like to know what this was all about. I assume the omega you… told off wasn’t your mate?”

The alpha’s head bobbed in a nod. “No, your Highness. He put his nose where it doesn’t belong. What I do with my omega is nobody’s business but my own.”

Steve smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant smile. “See, that’s where you’re wrong,” he said in an echo of the decked omega. “I can’t stand by and let my subjects suffer unwarranted punishment. I want you to tell me what your mate did that made you feel the need to… discipline him in such a manner.”

His knuckles ached with the need to punch this asshole in his face, to make him understand how to treat his omega – his fucking _mate_ – right. The alpha didn’t even seem remorseful. He smiled; he smiled and it looked like he expected Steve to understand, to _commiserate_ with him. 

“He didn’t do what I told him to,” the alpha said with no further explanation.

“He said you shouldn’t drink anymore, you fucking asshat,” a voice from behind Steve spoke up, filled with vitriol and loathing. “And like the prime example of alpha that you are, you told him to shut the fuck up and smacked him in the face.”

The omega came up to Steve’s shoulder, head level with his collarbone. Gods, he was small. Steve just wanted to take him into his arms and hold him close. The omega spat a gob of blood on the ground and grinned at the alpha, baring bloodied teeth at him.

“If your brain wasn’t as small as your knot, you’d listen to him. You can’t afford to drink away the fact that your dick’s small and shriveled, Rumlow.”

The alpha, Rumlow apparently, growled and made a move to hit the omega again, but the guards had arrived and apprehended Rumlow before he got far. The Guard Captain glanced at Steve. They weren’t royal guards but recognized him nonetheless.

Steve, who had thrown an arm across the omega’s chest, to protect him and hold him back when he took a step forward, gave a short nod at the captain and he signaled his men to tie Rumlow’s hands behind his back.

“Put him in a cell and keep him there. I think he needs to cool his head for a while,” Steve ordered when they were done.

“Yes, Sir!” Saluting smartly, the captain and his men hauled their captive away.

“You just watch it, Stark!” Rumlow shouted. “Next time I see you I’ll make better use of that fucking mouth of yours!”

“In your twisted fucking dreams, Rumlow!” Stark shouted back. He relaxed when the guards disappeared around a corner. He looked down at the arm Steve still held across his chest, eyebrows raised.

“Thanks, handsome, but you can stand down now.” Not waiting for a reply, Stark turned to the omega cowering on the ground. He was shaking and muttering and flinched when Stark crouched down and gently placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

“Hey, Bruce,” he said softly. “It’s all right, Rumlow’s gone for now.”

“I can’t go back home!” Bruce gritted out, anger and heartbreak clear in his anguished voice. “I can’t Tony, I can’t take it anymore.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Stark – Tony? – soothed. “You can come with me. I’ve a spare room in the back of the forge, you can stay there with me. If Rumlow shows up I’ll throw my hammer at him, how’s that?”

Watching Tony – Tony, Steve thought, the name rolling around and filling him with a warmth he’d never felt before – unconcerned of his own injury and handling his fellow omega so softly, calming him and helping him up on shaking legs, Steve felt something he’d never experienced before. He’d heard tales about love at first sight but never thought they held much merit. Right then and there, Steve Rogers, crown-prince and future commander of armies, fell irrevocably in love.

Carefully, Steve stepped closer. Bucky tried again to hold him back but it was no use. He wanted – no, he needed – to talk to Tony. It was a compulsion screaming inside of him too loud to ignore. Steve was helpless in the face of the immediate feeling of _wanwantwant_ sweeping through him.

“Do you need any help?” he asked softly, when the two men were on their way to leave.

They paused and while Bruce hunched his shoulders and kept his head lowered, Tony looked back at Steve, meeting his concerned gaze head on. His eyes were a rich honey-brown surrounded by long, thick, black lashes and Steve wanted nothing else than to drown in them forever. 

Those eyes perused Steve slowly, something in them flashing by too fast for Steve to interpret, and then Tony smiled. It was soft and thankful and transformed Tony’s face into something that went beyond beauty and into the realm of fantasy. He was so striking that Steve felt dizzy.

“No thank you, your Highness, but I appreciate the assist. I could’ve taken Rumlow, just had to get my bearings after that blow.”

The impish way he said it made Steve laugh. It reminded him of himself. “Yeah sure, it looked that way with you down for the count.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate me, I’m tougher than I look,” Tony chuckled. 

Was he flirting? It felt like flirting. 

“Thanks again.”

Then they disappeared in the crowd and Steve stood staring after them, a starstruck look on his face.

Bucky whistled softly beside him. “Quite a firecracker, that one.”

“I’m gonna claim and marry that omega,” Steve whispered, almost to himself.

“He’s a commoner, punk. You can’t marry him.”

Steve glared at his friend. “Watch it, that’s my future mate you’re talking about.”

“Come on, lover-boy.” Bucky shook his head with a sigh and thumped Steve on the back. “Mr. Hammond must’ve noticed us missing by now.”

“I can too marry him,” Steve replied hotly as he allowed Bucky to herd him in the direction of the castle.

“Sure, buddy, and I’m gonna try flying for a change, tomorrow,” Bucky snorted in amusement.

“I will,” Steve insisted stubbornly. “Just you watch.”

“Whatever you say. You’re never gonna see that omega again.”

A slow smile spread over Steve’s face; it was so wide his cheeks ached. “You forget something, jerk.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I know his name.”

***

_Nineteen years ago._

The battle was raging all around him. Smoke from the fire trenches billowed over the wide fields, shrouding them in opaque clouds that made it hard to see anything beyond a few feet in front of him. Clangs from swords impacting shields and armors and the screams from wounded and dying men coalesced into a roaring sound that drowned out anything else.

It was hard to get his bearings and make out the difference between friend or foe. He’d lost sight of Bucky long ago; Clint and Natasha were no longer by his side and Steve felt a swell of panic rise in his chest.

Where were his men? A soldier only partially armored - in the western style favored by Doom’s men - stepped through the curtain of smoke, swinging his broad sword at Steve’s head. He ducked under the sword and bashed his shield right in the man’s face, making him stumble back and trip over another fallen soldier behind him. He had taken down so many enemies already, he couldn’t keep count of them all.

Steve jumped over the flailing soldier. He had to keep moving, he needed to find his friends, to know they were safe. Blood was running into his eyes, painting the world around him in red. The din of the battle was a dull rumble in his ears, drowned out by the pounding of his heart; pulse hammering hard enough to make stars dance before his eyes.

It shouldn’t have surprised him how fast the negotiations with Doom fell through. Steve’ hadn’t even flinched when Doom declared the kingdom of Brooklyn eternal enemies of Latveria. After that, it was only a matter of time before Steve found himself on the battlefield, standing in the front of his army with his most trusted friends by his side and Doom’s bloodthirsty horde at the other end of the wide field.

Another man appeared before him; short and compact and not appropriately armored for a clash like this. Something about him felt off, Steve thought through the haze in his head. He frowned, brain sluggish; it felt like it’d been replaced by cotton. He was so tired but he had to keep moving, had to keep fighting. They couldn’t lose – _he_ couldn’t lose.

“Steve!” the man yelled, arm waving as he came closer. Steve could make out the simple, red gambeson and the brown leather pants the man wore. That wasn’t right. Steve hadn’t seen anyone on this field wearing at least some armour. What was the man yelling about?

Steve raised his shield again, ready to take another enemy down if necessary, but he froze when the man came close enough to make out his face underneath the simple helmet. Steve dropped his shield in shock, fingers tingling as blood flooded back into them. He’d clutched the straps desperately during the hours since he’d entered this hell, too afraid to lose his primary weapon. The one Tony had made him.

“ _Tony?_ ” 

“Oh, thank the Gods!” Tony yelled when he was close enough for Steve to reach out a trembling hand and grip Tony’s shoulder. His fingers clutched the red fabric just as hard as he’d held his shield. Tony winced; his face soot-streaked and bloody.

“Tony?” Steve repeated, not sure if his omega was actually standing before him or if it was some kind of apparition brought on by the exhaustion pervading his whole being, down to his very soul.

“Steve, we have to get out of here!” Tony yelled into Steve’s ear, voice breaking in the middle. “Doom sent in reinforcements; they’re going to surround us!”

“ _What the fuck are you doing here_?” Steve yelled back, rage slowly filling him when he realized that it actually was Tony, here, with him. On a fucking battlefield.

“That’s not important, we have to go right now! Nat found Bucky; they’re waiting at the north edge for us with Clint.” Tony tried to loosen Steve’s grip on him but Steve refused to let go.

“This isn't a place for omegas!”

Surrounded on all sides by wafting smoke and fallen soldiers had them suspended in a temporary respite from the fighting and it allowed Steve to hear Tony’s exasperated snort.

“Never mind that, come on!”

He turned his back on Steve and started to climb over a pile of bodies only to come up short when Steve’s hand grabbed the back of his gambeson, not allowing him to get any further.

“I’m serious, Tony,” Steve said, grimly.

Tony threw up his hands and turned back to Steve. “You want to have this discussion now, when we’re minutes away from getting cut down by Doom’s fucking minions?”

“You shouldn’t be here. Why aren’t you back at camp?” Steve insisted mulishly.

“Because you’re not there!” Tony yelled. “I’m not going to let you go on your merry way towards an honorable death or whatever. If you’re here, I’m here!”

“I’m an alpha!” Steve roared back. “I’m the King of Brooklyn and commander of its army for Gods’ sake! It’s literally in the job description.”

“Yeah, and I’m an omega and your fucking mate! That has nothing to do with this. Alpha, omega or beta – we all want to fight to protect what we love. I don’t give a shit what customs say about it. I have every right to be here by your side!”

Steve took a step back, shaken. He’d never thought about that; what going into battle and making Tony sit and wait at home would do to him. It was worth a second thought, because it was like he was finally able to see Tony clearly, and Steve noticed the blood running down his face.

“You’re hurt!” he almost screamed, heart rate spiking dangerously. His hands flew up to remove the helmet but Tony’s hands stopped him.

“The edge of the helmet cut into my eyebrow earlier, it’s just a scratch,” Tony promised, almost gently in the face of Steve’s fear.

“Really?” Steve didn’t like how small he sounded. Tony’s eyes softened. He took one of Steve’s hands and pressed it against his cheek. Tony’s skin was soft and uninjured under the blood and grime and Steve’s heart calmed somewhat.

“Really. I promise I wouldn’t keep something like that from you.”

Steve had a suspicion that Tony would neglect to say a great deal of things to spare him pain, but he finally broke out of his state of shock and Tony’s earlier words came back to him in a rush. They had to move; he could hear the ruckus of an approaching horde of men in the distance.

Shaking his head, he took Tony’s hand and pulled him up and over a small hill. Coming down on the other side, Steve could finally get a good look at the battlefield.

Bodies were everywhere – Doom’s men and theirs mixed together into a macabre display of what the worst of humanity had to offer. It made Steve’s stomach roil and Tony made a gagging noise beside him.

“Where’s the others?” he asked Tony, clenching his hand tighter.

“There, at the north edge,” Tony told him again and pointed. “Bucky’s got a broken leg but Nat got him to safety. I stumbled over Clint and sent him to them. I think something’s wrong with his hearing, he just stared at me and I had to shout really loud for him to hear me.” 

Clenching his jaw, Steve remembered seeing Clint take a blow to his head early into the fight. He straightened his shoulders and nodded decisively. “Right, let’s go then. Stay behind me.”

Tony snorted and before Steve could stop him, he darted ahead, running and jumping over bodies on nimble feet towards safety. “Fat chance!” he threw tauntingly over his shoulder.

“Damn it, Tony!” Steve roared and ran after him.

***

_Twenty-one years ago._

“Um… Tony?”

Tony hummed distractedly; he could barely hear Bruce’s soft voice over the clang from the hammer hitting the anvil, the long, cherry-red strip of metal slowly forming into what would be a knife eventually.

“You have a visitor.”

“Tell them I’ll be there in a minute,” Tony called back, considering the angle before he struck again, sparks raining down over his bare feet. He barely even felt the sting anymore, he was so used to working without protective gear. It wasn’t like he could afford them anyway.

“I don’t think you want to make them wait,” Bruce said nervously. Tony paused and threw a glance at his friend. While Bruce’s face was still black and blue, he could at least see out of both eyes now that the swelling was down. Tony’s own mouth was a little swollen too, but he was in way better shape than Bruce. Thankfully, Rumlow hadn’t made a reappearance yet; Tony would count his luck and be glad for that for as long as that asshole didn’t show his fucking face in his forge. If he did, he’d get a warm welcome from Tony’s hammer.

“Who is it, the king himself?” Tony joked and put the hammer down. He grabbed a rag from a pile nearby and wiped his soot-streaked fingers on it. Given that the rag was as dirty as his hands, it barely helped, but Tony didn’t care. He picked up a mug of water from a table beside the forge.

“Not the king no…” Bruce said lingering, “it’s the prince.”

Tony had just been about to swallow a mouthful of water but at Bruce’s words he choked on it. Sputtering and coughing, Tony eyeballed Bruce disbelievingly through watery eyes.

“What the fuck? The prince? Tall, blond, blue eyes, lives in the castle, that prince?”

“Unless we got another one,” Bruce agreed.

“What’s he doing here?” Tony asked, completely bewildered.

“You’ll have to ask him.” Bruce motioned towards the door leading out into the shop. The forge was located at the back of the building, and the shop, with its knives, swords and other miscellaneous armor and weapons, in the front. “He’s waiting.”

“What the fuck for?” Tony groused to himself. What could the prince, the heir to the throne, ever want with him? Tony was a nobody – a poor omega turned blacksmith born to poor parents in Lower East Side, one of the poorer parts of Manhattan. Their paths had crossed the other day, when the price stepped in to keep Tony from death by enraged alpha, but that could hardly have left a lasting impression.

Sure, Tony had flirted a little – too little to count really – and now the prince wanted… what? To flirt more? Buy a sword? Didn’t he fight primarily with a shield? Tony couldn’t really remember, the last tournament where the prince had participated was a little blurry, to be honest. Tony had been there with some alpha who’d wanted a pretty omega on his arm and he’d paid a pretty penny to get it. He’d kept plying Tony with wine and sweet fruits marinated in alcohol in the hope that Tony would let him fuck him after – which he hadn’t, thank you very much. His virtue may have been a little tarnished but he still had his virginity intact. 

Somehow, despite his upbringing where everything was a commodity to be bartered and sold to the highest bidder, Tony had always refused when his father – fucking Howard – had tried to sell him to some horny alpha panting after him. Despite knowing love was something that happened to others – never to him – Tony had chosen to guard his virginity with tooth and claws, holding out for some intangible notion that it was too precious to just sell and discard like yesterday’s trash.

It was the only time his mother had put her foot down too. She’d fought Howard on it and won, in the end, when the bastard died before she did – stabbed in a fight over another omega. She’d wasted away after that, unable to go on without her asshole of an alpha. Her love had killed her in the end and Tony had sworn to never put himself in that position.

Sex and claiming and marriage all fell under the same umbrella: imprisonment. To give someone else that kind of power over him was unthinkable and that was the reason Tony was still unclaimed and a virgin at eighteen. Usually an omega was claimed as soon as their first Heat occurred, around sixteen, but Tony had sidestepped every request about claiming since before he felt the first stirrings of Heat at the base of his spine at seventeen.

He’d ridden out the Heats since then by barricading himself in his small room above the forge, and with the help of a few toys he’d made himself he’d handled it just fine. Well… he’d gotten through them, at least.

Coming out into the bright shop, with its wide windows and rows of immaculate shelves, Tony stepped behind the short counter where the prince himself waited on the other side.

Gods, he looked fucking amazing; all dolled up in a black tunic of finest silk with light blue embroideries and dark blue pants. His long, blond hair was expertly braided and bedecked with pearls which caught and twinkled in the light.

Tony’s mouth went dry at the sight of him and his stomach clenched when the sweet scent rolling off the prince reached his nose. Wow, that was a potent cocktail of pheromones. It was all Tony could do to suppress his own from leaking all over the place and stink it up with how much want he currently felt for the handsome prince.

“Hello,” Tony said, forcing himself to sound calm and professional, which was hard for him even on the best of days. A people-person he was not; he knew himself well enough to admit that.

“Uh, hey-hi-hello,” the prince stammered with a blush slowly creeping up his neck. It was fucking adorable. Tony loved it.

“Hey-hi-hello, your Highness,” Tony smiled. “What can I do for you today?”

“Uh…” the prince seemed dazed, his blue eyes – so fucking stunning, the color was unreal – unfocused and glazed. “I’m here to- I would like-“ He cut himself off several times, searching for words.

What words Tony didn’t know, but it was endearing all the same. This was so far removed from what he remembered of that tournament, where he’d seen the prince for the first time.

Back then, the prince had seemed imaginary – taking on opponents double his size with nothing but a shield, not even a fucking sword, and getting the beating of a lifetime. He’d been beautiful in his fierceness even as he was defeated again and again, blond hair in a loose braid down his back, sweat pouring down his slender frame. He’d obviously still been growing into his limbs and been in the process of bulking up. Even in his drunken state, Tony had been unable to take his eyes off of him.

“Yes, your Highness?” he said politely, letting the poor man find his composure though he was sorely tempted to mess with him a little.

“No-it’s Rogers – I mean Steve. Please call me Steve,” Steve entreated, the blush now staining his cheeks and the tip of his ears red. Tony thought he could hear snickering from outside but he couldn’t be sure. Probably just some kids playing or something.

“…alright. Steve.” Tony rolled the name off his tongue, liking the way it felt to say it. “What can I help you with?”

“I-well I…” Steve cut himself off with a frustrated huff and raked a hand through his hair, fingers snagging in the hairstyle. A few pearls came loose from it. “Damn it,” Steve swore and seeming to give up, he let his hand fall to his side and thrust the other out to Tony.

Tony recoiled at the unexpected gesture and looked down to see a small package in Steve’s hand.

“Here,” Steve said. “I would like for you to accept this gift and give me permission to court you.”

Tony’s brows shot up and he stared at the small parcel. This had to be some kind of joke, right? Slowly, he raised his head to stare at Steve, incredulous.

“What?” he asked, just to be sure.

Steve took a deep breath, the blush slowly receding from his face. “I would like to give you this gift and get permission to court you,” he repeated sincerely, a hopeful smile hesitantly curving his mouth.

Not a joke then. Possibly.

“No,” Tony said at length, when the silence threatened to become oppressing. Steve’s hand dropped and he chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, his jaw flexing. Here it comes, Tony thought. The indignation, the entitlement and demands for him to obey. It was always the same.

“Alright. I’ll come back another day.” Steve said with a nod, turned on his heel and stalked out of the store. Tony stared after him, mystified, with his mouth hanging open.

“What was that?” Bruce wondered as he poked his head around the door.

“I have no idea,” Tony responded, still staring at the closed door. “You think this was some kind of prank?”

“What would he get out of that?”

“I have no idea,” Tony repeated.

He really didn’t have a clue.

***

_Fifteen years ago._

Tony moaned and his head fell back, exposing his throat to Steve’s roving mouth where it pressed soft kisses and sucked marks into the pale skin offered to him.

Tony’s sweet, heady scent filled his head and he flexed his arms around Tony’s waist, when Tony clenched around Steve’s cock deep in his ass. Grunting, Steve did his best to meet Tony’s thrusts where he sat cross-legged with Tony undulating in his lap. He gritted his teeth and groaned from deep within his chest as Tony’s nails raked down his back, the sting only adding to the pleasure roaring through him.

He raised his head so he could see Tony’s face in the throes of passion; his eyes closed and soft mouth forming a small “o” around ardent moans as Steve gave him everything of himself. The love rearing up inside of him was so strong, he felt lightheaded for a moment.

His omega was so beautiful like this – his face flushed, brow knitted in concentration and hair in a tangled mass down his back from where Steve had wound it around his fingers and pulled it throughout their lovemaking.

“I’m close,” Tony breathed and clenched down around Steve’s cock again.

“Shit,” Steve cursed. He buried his head in the crock of Tony’s neck and inhaled deeply. Gods, he’d never get tired of Tony’s scent, it smelled so… Frowning, Steve pulled back and stilled Tony’s movements.

Tony opened his eyes, nose wrinkling in confusion. “What’s wrong?” he asked, hands stroking Steve’s muscular shoulders lovingly.

“Why do you smell differently?”

Tony stared at him. “What?” he asked, incredulously.

“You smell different,” Steve told him again.

“You want to find out why right now?” Tony wondered and ground down, making Steve choke and his eyes fluttered closed for a second when the pressure threatened to engage his knot. Tony kept up a steady grind and it was all Steve could do not to lose himself in the feeling of Tony tight and hot around him, his channel rippling around his throbbing cock.

“It’s just-“ Steve trailed off when Tony leaned in to nibble on his earlobe and Steve’s eyes rolled back. “Uh- I haven’t – _oh_ – noticed it before,” he managed to get out, a pleased rumble resonating in his chest when Tony lifted his hips, Steve’s cock slotting in and out of Tony’s hole as he built up his momentum again.

“It’s probably,” Tony panted, “it’s probably because I’m – yes Steve, _right there_ – because I’m pregnant!” Tony keened and spilled between them, his hot cum painting Steve’s quivering abs with sticky, white streaks.

Steve exploded at the same time, cock throbbing in time with his galloping heart as he emptied himself inside of Tony. His knot pulsed and grew, slowly sealing them together for the next, twenty minutes.

Panting heavily, Tony’s words penetrated the pleasure-induced fog in his head and his arms jerked around Tony, jostling him and making him moan again when it made Steve’s knot press more firmly against his prostate.

“Pregnant?” Steve croaked huskily into Tony’s neck, not daring to lift his head and look Tony in the eye as hope so strong it had him tearing up swept through him.

“Yep,” Tony chuckled. “Pregnant, knocked up, baking a bun in my oven, growing a- “

Steve surged up and caught Tony’s smiling mouth in a deep kiss, hope and happiness and love overtaking him completely. They’d tried for so long and it had never happened. Steve had ignored the whispers around him; whispers that said Tony was barren, that Steve had chosen an unsuitable mate, that their marriage was a sham, that they weren’t a good match.

They’d both refused to listen to the ones opposing their mating, the ones accusing Tony of using Steve and taking advantage of him to elevate his social status from commoner to royalty. So many had pulled Steve aside, thinking they were doing him a favor when they warned Steve about Tony’s past as an escort, that Tony was _wrong_ for him, that they didn’t make sense together.

They’d weathered the voices shouting that Tony wasn’t good enough to be Steve’s mate, that Steve had made a mistake when he’d chosen Tony. That it was a punishment from the Gods’ when Tony didn’t get pregnant right away.

They didn’t know a fucking thing. Steve was crazy about Tony, had been since the first time he’d seen him – strong, fearless and independent and refusing to comply when the world tried to force him to be something he wasn’t. Tony using Steve? He’d barely been able to get Tony to _look_ at him, let alone give him a chance.

Never in a million years would he let what others said dictate his choices, be they words of Gods or men.

“How long have you known?” Steve choked out through gritted teeth with tears sliding down his cheeks. He didn’t care. He was so happy he could burst with it.

“About a week.” Tony smiled through his own tears and pressed a kiss to the crown of Steve’s blond locks. He gently carded the tangled strands between long fingers, making Steve shudder when Tony’s blunt nails scratched his scalp.

Lifting his head, Steve kissed Tony again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Chuckling, Tony slumped into Steve even more, his head coming to rest on Steve’s shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’d say you really managed that.”

They sat like that for a long while, entwined and joined in the most intimate way, basking in their happiness until they could go out and shut everyone ever doubting them the fuck up.

***

_Twenty-one years ago._

“Hey Tony.”

Tony froze in his tracks. He slowly turned to look at Steve, standing right behind him and the alpha whose arm Tony was holding onto.

“…Hey Steve,” he said slowly. “What’re you doing here?”

Steve shrugged, as if it was totally normal for him to be out and about in this part of Manhattan at a time of night when most nobles kept themselves in relative safety and comfort in their homes on the Upper East Side.

“Just here for the show.” He smiled and indicated to the door which Tony and his companion had been about to step through. The theater was run down and in dire need of renovations – had been for the last twenty years at least, and not really up to prince-like standards.

“Uh-huh,” Tony snorted skeptically. “You often come to see plays in this neighborhood?”

“All the time,” Steve lied shamelessly. And damn him for that. Tony couldn’t call him out on his bullshit here, of all places. Being, y’know, royalty - Steve could get kidnapped - or worse - if anyone found out the crown-prince was strolling around the shadier parts of their city unprotected without any guards, for Gods’ sake!

Tony chewed on his lower lip, ignoring the alpha who had hired him for the night when he huffed in impatience. “Well, it was good to see you, have a good night!”

“Mind if I join you?” Steve walked after them when they went inside. “I’m not here with anyone and I could use the company?”

“Uh…” Tony glanced at the alpha – what was his name again? – “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he hedged, trying to be diplomatic. The alpha wasn’t pleased and Tony could almost see the sum of gold he was promised go up in smoke.

“Nonsense,” Steve said cheerfully. “I’m sure your companion won’t mind at all. Right, Mr.…?”

“Stern,” the alpha grunted. He didn’t seem convinced but Steve just kept smiling even as his blue eyes hardened and he almost glared at Stern through his grin.

Tony had concluded, since Steve had started what could only be a siege on him, that Steve could be a scary fucker when he put his mind to it. Stern paled and took an unconscious step back, eyes darting around the shabby foyer the longer Steve stared at him.

It wasn’t like Tony really could blame Stern. While Steve was the epitome of a young, strong and beautiful alpha, Stern was decidedly not. He was rather short, only an inch or so taller than Tony, beer-bellied and soft faced and in the middle of his fifties. Before Steve’s obvious strength – as he’d built up a lot of muscles during the months since he’d forcibly befriended Tony – Stern looked all the more like the pitiful alpha he was.

“Er… I’m sure it won’t do any harm to let this gentleman join us, Omega Stark,” he said at length, when Tony’s skin was starting to itch from the tension floating in the air.

Just like that the murderous aura vanished from around Steve and he seemed totally carefree with a rakish grin curving his full lips. Damn him for being so pretty. Now Tony wouldn’t be able to think about anything other than how he wanted Steve to whisk him off to a secluded corner or broom closet and have his way with him.

Before Tony knew how it happened, he was holding on to Steve’s big, strong arm – his biceps were bigger than Tony’s head and rock hard, oh gods – and Stern was bobbing along in their wake into the theater proper. It wasn’t like they had designated seats and Steve picked out three in the back, letting Tony sit down first before taking the chair beside him and letting Stern take the final one. Wholly blasé, Steve carried on to dominate the conversation and prattled on about the weather, the state of the capital, the economy and omega rights.

Tony couldn’t do anything else than sit there in baffled silence and take it all in. Stern was looking more and more murderous the longer Steve talked. After half an hour - in which the truly atrocious play had begun and Steve passionately talked about liberating omegas from their captivity under abusive laws designed to oppress them - Stern had at last had enough and he excused himself with a huff, stalking off with muttered curses.

Tony looked after him and mourned the money he would never see now and the rent he would have to find another way to pay.

“Finally,” Steve groaned. He grinned wickedly at Tony. “I thought he would never leave.”

“You’re a fucking troll.” Tony had to laugh, charmed. He couldn’t even find it in himself to get mad. “You followed me here, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Steve nodded without remorse. “I didn’t like the look of him, he’s probably an asshole. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d tried to lay his hands on you.”

“A well-paying asshole,” Tony pointed out. “I needed the money he was willing to fork up to buy my company for a night. And I can take care of myself.”

He showed Steve the small knife he kept hidden in his waistband.

“I know you can,” Steve said. “But that doesn’t mean you should have to.”

Tony frowned, piqued. “I don’t need an alpha hovering in the background, Steve. I’ve been on my own since I was fourteen, I know how to protect myself against guys like Stern.”

“Still doesn’t make it right that you should _have_ to,” Steve insisted stubbornly. “I wasn’t talking out of my ass when I said that the current laws are designed to oppress omegas.”

“You don’t believe omegas need an alpha to vote for them, handle their money and monitor every aspect of their lives?” Tony wondered, skeptically. He’d never heard an alpha say a word against the restricting laws concerning omegas.

“No even one bit,” Steve replied solemnly. “It’s my intention to change all of that the day I’m sitting on the throne.” He watched the play for a moment but could obviously barely stand it - it truly was a piece of shit - and turned to look at Tony again. “Hopefully I’ll have you by my side when I do,” he said softly, intimately. His eyes were so blue and so close. Tony could see how sincere Steve was; he truly believed what he was saying. Tony couldn’t let the burgeoning hope in his heart grow further. He quenched it brutally.

“Pretty words from someone who has never had to think about his privilege for a day in his life,” Tony said at length, cold and hard. “You want to change the laws? That’s all well and good, I’ll welcome it if it happens, but I won’t hold my breath.”

“ _When_ it happens,” Steve corrected, confident despite the downtrodden expression on his face. Staring at the stage where a woman was wailing loud enough to deafen even the dead, Steve asked, “Am I making you uncomfortable, Tony? With my courting, I mean?”

“Geez, no,” Tony answered flatly. “I really love it when a big, hulking alpha has decided he wants me and I don’t really get a say in it.”

Steve’s brows furrowed, pensively. “I… think I’ll need you to explain it further to me. Just to make it clearer,” he added hurriedly at the disbelieving look Tony shot him.

“Do you ever have to explain yourself to someone after you’ve said no?” Tony’s voice was saccharin but underlaid with a deeper, colder tone. “I know you’re not stupid, Steve. I shouldn’t have to explain myself - to you or anyone - but here we are and I’m sitting here, looking like an unreasonable bitch who doesn’t know what’s good for him. Right?”

“... I see,” Steve said slowly, at length, eyes trained on the stage. “Would you like me to stop courting you?”

“Yes!” Tony said, too fast. His heart clenched when he saw Steve’s jaw tighten, a muscle there jumping as he swallowed. It looked like Steve was searching for the right words to say.

“Do you ever want me to court you?”

_I do._

“…I’d rather you didn’t.”

Steve nodded slowly. “Can I be your friend then, instead? I don’t really have many of those, and I really like you, Tony. If I can’t win your heart, I’ll settle for your friendship.”

Tony’s heart was breaking. He wanted to say yes so badly, wanted Steve to sweep him off of his feet and claim him and marry him and make good on his words and change the world for all the omegas in Brooklyn.

“We can be friends,” he managed to get out, around the big lump suddenly lodged in his throat. It was better this way. Steve was not for someone like Tony; someone tainted, poor and of low standing. Steve needed an exceptional omega of a royal line who could be there for him in ways Tony knew he never could be. Steve was amazing and he would make an equally amazing omega happy.

Steve’s smile was as brittle as Tony’s thoughts. “Friends then. And I’m serious about the laws. Whether I’m allowed to court you or not, I want to make a change. All omegas, you especially, deserve to have the same rights as alphas and betas.”

Tony would never tell a soul how his heart shattered into a million, tiny pieces in that moment. It was by his own doing, but he’d rather have that than get to have Steve only to lose him again when Steve saw how little worth his time Tony was.

***

_Twenty years ago._

Steve fell and the crow roared. Air was hard to get as he lay on his back, panting and with blood running into his eyes. His opponent leaned over him; wooden hammer raised over his head to deliver the victory blow. Steve gritted his teeth through the pain blooming in his side, where Thor had managed to get a hit in. His ribs screamed and with a roar of anger, Steve rolled out of the way when the hammer fell. It hit the sand hard, showering his back with tiny pebbles.

Ignoring the chanting crowd and all of his smarting injuries – small though they may be, they stung like hell – Steve climbed to his feet and raised his shield. It was made out of sturdy wood and had saved his skin more than once in previous tournaments. Thor was by far the biggest competitor he’d ever faced off against, but it didn’t stop Steve from challenging him time and again.

Thor was the crown-prince of Asgard and while Steve was big – having finally hit his last growth-spurt a year ago – Thor was older, bigger and stronger. Despite the fact that they were friends outside of the arena, they always gave it their all when they faced off in a match. Steve had yet to beat Thor, even if he usually managed to get lucky and drag the bout out for as long as his stamina lasted.

“Ready to yield?” Thor taunted with a wicked grin, hammer spinning in his hand.

“Never.” Steve spit out a glob of blood, tongue prodding the split lip he’d gotten earlier and grinned back at Thor. “Today is the day I take you down.”

Thor’s laugh boomed loud over the crowd’s shouts. “Come at me then, Prince Rogers, and we will see if your prowess has grown since last year.”

With his heart beating furiously and battle spirit singing through his veins, Steve engaged again. It was over before he knew it and soon enough, he was once again on his back in the sand, Thor’s hammer resting victoriously on his sternum.

The crowd groaned collectively at his loss. Steve sighed deeply and let his tired limbs sprawl and relax as his head thumped down, coming to rest on the ground. The sky was so blue it almost hurt to look at it and his mind drifted as his eyes slowly tracked a lonely cloud idly drifting by.

Thor’s concerned face appeared in his field of view. “Did I hurt you, my friend?”

“No more than usual,” Steve groaned good-naturedly. “I think the only thing permanently injured is my pride.”

“Pride is useless in a fight,” Thor laughed and reached out a hand to help Steve up. “Only bravery, quick feet and wits may help you when you meet a foe you have yet to best.”

“Lucky for me you’re not a foe, then,” Steve chuckled, wincing when it jostled his stinging ribs.

“Ah, I apologize for that.” Thor grimaced and gently patted Steve on his back. “The heat of the fight got the better of me and I didn’t hold back my blow.”

“What’s the meaning of fighting if you can’t feel it afterwards?”

“Truer words, my friend, truer words.”

They slowly walked out of the arena and ducked into the opening on the far wall together. Thor didn’t have a match until the next one’s winner was declared and Steve was out of the tournament for his loss. Beneath the stands it was cooler, the shade a balm on their overheated skin. Bucky, Nat and Sam waited for them in the corner where Steve stashed his gear when he was competing, a shit eating grin stretching their faces. Well, Nat smiled, which for her was the equivalent of a grin.

“Nice landing, loser,” Bucky mocked as Steve sat down on an empty crate with a sigh of relief. “I told you he’d go for your ankles; you need to be faster next time.”

“I’d like to see you do it instead, jerk,” Steve shot back but it lacked heat. He was too tired to care all that much. He gratefully accepted the wet rag Bucky held out, mopping sweat and blood off of his face and held it to his bleeding nose.

“I’m not the one with a chip on my shoulder.” Bucky shrugged when Steve glared. “Sorry, pal, but it’s true. Ever since Tony rejected you, you’ve been like a bear with a stomach ache.”

“Tell me about it,” Sam muttered sullenly. “I still have bruises after the last time you forced me to spar with you.”

“I said I was sorry.”

Sam snorted. “Sorry my ass.”

“I am!”

“Who is this Tony you speak of?” Thor asked curiously. He stepped back when Sam knelt down to help Steve get his shin-guards off.

“He’s the omega Steve’s trying to court,” Nat explained with an eye-roll. “Only he’s not really swayed by our mighty prince’s endeavors.”

“Ah.” Thor nodded knowingly. “Yes, I understand your plight, friend Steve. I, too, am attempting to court a most vexing omega. He has not yet even deigned to talk to me,” he said ruefully.

Steve couldn’t help but smile in commiseration. “Yeah, that’s rough. Maybe we should switch?”

Thor frowned. “I do not follow your train of thought.”

“You talk to my omega and I talk to yours? Butter them up a bit for each other?”

Thor nodded slowly and seemed to think it over. Outside, the crowd roared again and the thundering of hundreds of feet above them drowned out his response.

“Come again?” Steve asked, when it died down to regular levels of noise.

“I say, why not? It could surely not hurt to try.” Casting a quick glance behind him, towards the small lookout hole cut into the thick slats, a hungry grin split Thor’s face. “I see it is my turn again. We will discuss this further after I’ve won, my friends.” With long strides Thor vanished out into the arena again, his appearance heralded by the crowd chanting his name over and over.

“This is not gonna end well,” Bucky warned.

“What harm could it do?” Steve wanted to know, gasping when Sam helped him loosen his leather cuirass and all the blows Thor had landed throbbed in a painful reminder of their existence.

“Tony could fall in love with Thor,” Sam pointed out, unhelpfully. “He’s got that dreamy prince charming thing going. Omegas love stuff like that.”

Steve scowled. “Tony isn’t like other omegas.”

“No. He’s got a brain,” Natasha agreed. “He’s not stupid, Steve, so why won’t you just talk to him? State your intentions clearly.”

“I did that. He shot me down, remember?”

“Did you tell him how you feel?”

Steve’s expression said it all.

“Men,” Natasha sighed.

“What’s up with men?” Tony asked from behind them. They all turned to him, surprised.

“You’re all idiots,” Natasha informed him and with a last, pointed look at Steve, she left them to go back to the arena. She was a real fan of Thor’s, even if she’d never admit it and they were too scared of her to tell Thor.

“Well yeah,” Tony said, bewildered. “That’s because we have dicks. They complicate everything.”

“You’re slightly less of an idiot, Tony,” Natasha’s rejoinder floated back.

Bucky and Sam laughed while Steve’s mind spiraled into dirty thoughts about Tony and dicks and what fun they could have with each other’s.

“Hey,” Tony greeted when they quieted down. “Great match.”

“I lost.” Steve’s voice was not dejected, it wasn’t.

“Don’t feel bad,” Tony tried to comfort him. “I doubt anyone could beat Thor. He’s too…” he trailed off with a dazed look in his eyes that Steve didn’t like at all.

“Too what?” Bucky prodded, the little shit he was. He looked at Steve as he spoke, obviously reveling in Steve’s misery. Fucking jerk.

“Big, strong, blond, handsome – take your pick,” Tony answered loftily. “I swear he can probably break me in half with just his biceps. That, or smile so blindingly you’re left dazed and confused for the rest of your days, wondering what the hell happened.”

“You hear that, Steve?” Sam taunted, latching on to Bucky’s teasing. “Tony thinks Thor has a great smile.”

Steve also had a great smile. His mother had always told him that.

“And his hands!” Tony exclaimed, oblivious to Steve’s darkening expression and Bucky and Sam’s gleeful faces. “His hands are so big, with those long fingers I bet they can completely encircle my waist easily.”

Steve’s hands weren’t so bad either, they were almost as big as Thor’s.

“Aww, Tony likes Thor’s hands,” Bucky cooed.

“And don’t get me started on his- “

“Did you want anything, Tony?” Steve said loudly, interrupting Tony extolling all of Thor’s physical attributes. 

Tony blinked in confusion. “What? Oh yeah, no, I just wanted to see how you’re doing?”

“I’m fine.” Steve ignored Bucky’s grin and Sam’s snickers. They could take a long walk off a short pier as far as he was concerned; Steve was even going to be so kind and point them in the right direction.

“Really?” Tony seemed dubious.

Steve tried to give a reassuring smile. If it came out as strained as he thought it did, no wonder Tony looked mildly alarmed. “Really, Tony. Thank you for checking up on me.”

“Okay,” Tony said slowly. “I’ll just get going then.”

“Wait!” An idea had formed in the back of Steve’s mind. “Why don’t you join us at the feast tonight?”

“What?”

“The feast,” Steve repeated. “You should come.”

“The feast. In the castle. With all of the nobles in Manhattan and some from Asgard too? That feast?”

Tony didn’t seem thrilled. Steve couldn’t blame him, he wasn’t either. Still, he insisted. “Yes. Come as my guest, I’ll make sure the guards will let you through.”

“Really?” Tony wanted to make sure. “Can I take Bruce with me? I don’t want to leave him alone in the forge.”

“Sure, bring him along,” Steve nodded. “The more the merrier.”

“Alright,” Tony said hesitantly. “See you tonight then.”

“Yeah, see you.” 

He stared after Tony when he went, longing so deep it hurt gripping his heart. What would he do if Tony never said yes? What would he do with the rest of his life if he didn’t get to have Tony at his side? Steve refused to let thoughts like that get a grip on him. He would win Tony over; he would show Tony how serious he was about changing the laws and that he could make Tony happy. Tony would never have to look at Steve with doubt or worry, he would make sure of it.

“Oh man, you got it so bad,” Sam said and slapped Steve on his back, ignoring the pained sound Steve let out.

“You have no idea,” Bucky sighed.

“Shut up, both of you,” Steve grumbled.

***

This was such a bad idea. Tony had no clue what he’d been thinking when he’d accepted Steve’s invitation. Standing in a corner of the vast banquet hall with a glass of deep, red wine in his hand he tried to figure it out. Bruce was fidgeting with his own glass beside him, looking all for the world like he wanted to become one with the tapestry hanging on the wall behind them.

Had it been Steve’s hopeful expression, or the fact that he’d been sitting there in the shadows underneath the arena with a sunbeam filtering through a hole in the wall, highlighting him in all of his glory? Had his muscles - shining with a layer of sweat - and long, slicked back, blond, mane dulled Tony’s common sense and made him say yes?

“What are we doing here?” Tony muttered when a couple of nobles – alpha and beta and filthy rich from the looks of it – walked past them, glaring holes into their skulls. Bruce shrank in on himself and it seemed like his merger with the tapestry was about to be a success.

“This was your idea,” he pointed out as he deliberately stared into the opposite direction from a hungry-looking alpha that was eyeing them from across the sea of dancing couples, trying to make eye-contact.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Tony hissed, nearly spilling the wine all over his red and yellow waistcloth. It was his best but you couldn’t tell from its threadbare state. Bruce’s wasn’t any fancier, though the green muslin really brought out the color in his hazel eyes. Even though the guards hadn’t even lifted an eyebrow when they’d entered, Tony didn’t think he’d imagined their judgmental stares, or the way some of them had sneered.

Yeah, what business did two, poor omegas have at the castle at a feast thrown by the King himself in honor of the tournament and its champion?

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bruce replied dryly. “Maybe the fact that Steve invited you and you’re so in love with him you can’t deny him anything he asks of you?”

“I am not in love with Steve!” Tony sputtered, trying to sound firm but most likely failing.

“Mm-hmm. Keep telling yourself that. I don’t understand why you just don’t accept his courting.Why do you resist it when both of you could be happy together?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Tony mumbled petulantly and took a sip, glancing into the glass appreciatively. Wow, they really had the good stuff at shindigs like this.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Oh, I wouldn’t? I wonder what it’s like to fall in love with someone and get to be happy only to have it all crumble around you so fast you’re left wondering what the hell happened. No, you’re right, I wouldn’t know anything about it at all.”

Tony felt ashamed. He’d put his foot in his mouth and reminded Bruce about his failed mating with that dick, Rumlow, and now the little glimpse of good mood they had was ruined.

“I’m sorry.”

Bruce’s smile was gentle as he looked at Tony with kind eyes. “I sometimes forget that you’re so young, Tony. Love isn’t something to be afraid of. The more you’re denying yourself and Steve the happiness you could have together, the more miserable you’re going to be.”

“Steve just wants me for the challenge,” Tony said derisively. “He’s like all of the other alphas: they like us for the hunt and the twisted pleasure of having us fall for them, only to leave us in the dust or treat us like dirt after they’ve gotten what they wanted.”

“Oh, Tony,” Bruce sighed. “Do you really think Steve is like that?”

No, he didn’t.

Steve was vastly different from any other alpha Tony had encountered before him. Steve was kind. He’d always been nice to Bruce, despite his status as a “rejected” omega, and been nothing but jovial to Jarvis, the kinder, older beta who legally owned the forge and shop, although in reality it was Tony running it.

He was observant. When Tony had briefly mentioned getting tired of sparks burning the top of his feet when he worked in the forge, Steve had sent a disgruntled Bucky with a pair or new working boots – made from the finest leather and proofed to withstand the heat from the forge.

Steve was honest and always kept his word. With the king’s health waning, Steve was stepping in more and more to help his father, leaving him less time to spare to visit Tony and Bruce, but Tony had heard that certain laws were on the table for amendments. Laws concerning omegas.

To say he’d been floored when he realized that Steve had kept his promise, that he was rewriting the laws restricting Tony and any other omega inside of Brooklyn’s borders, would’ve been an understatement.

Steve was… so good, he sometimes felt like he was conjured by Tony’s fantasies. Someone so remarkable they couldn’t exist in a world ruled by cold and cruel men. What did such a good person want with someone like Tony? 

“Was it worth it? Letting Rumlow claim you?” Tony asked, genuinely curious. He wanted to know if Bruce had ever regretted giving his heart away, only to have it stomped on later on.

“I-I would like to say no,” Bruce began, slowly, “but that would be a lie. Brock wasn’t like that in the beginning. He changed when he lost his job and started drinking. I’m not saying that it’s okay, how he treated me,” he hurriedly assured, noticing the look in Tony’s eyes. “What I am saying is that, for the first few years, we were happy. I loved him very much and he loved me too, once upon a time. I can’t regret the happiness we gave each other before it went wrong.”

“Oh,” Tony breathed. Well… he would have to think about that, and figure out what he was going to do about his growing feelings for Steve.

A gaggle of aristocrats tittering as they walked past caught their attention. It was a group of maybe five omegas, all ranging in ages from eighteen up to maybe fifty. And they were all looking at Tony and Bruce with disdain written all over their entitled faces, their mean laughter echoing shrilly.

Tony’s mood soured further. Where the hell was Steve and the others? Tony wasn’t here to stand around and be the night’s laughingstock, that was for sure.

“Hey, commoner!” one of them called. “In which ditch did you dig up that rag you’re wearing?”

“Your alpha’s” Tony promptly answered. “He thought they hung better on me than on your scrawny ass.”

“Tony,” Bruce admonished. “Behave. I’m going to get another drink.”

“Alright, be careful.”

The omega who’d called out scowled after Bruce then at Tony, stung. “Yeah well, where’s your alpha? He should smack you for your rudeness.”

“Don’t have one, don’t need one to keep me in line.” Tony wasn’t ashamed of his single status. “My thoughts and actions are my own, unlike yours.”

The omega didn’t like to hear that. He growled and got angrier when Tony ignored him. “Who invited you anyway? I can’t think of any self-respecting alpha wanting to get caught dead in your company!”

That made the others burst out laughing. Tony pretended that didn’t hurt even though the omega had nailed one of Tony’s biggest insecurities right on the head. _Stark men are made of iron_ , his father’s words whispered in his mind. _Don’t let them see you hurting, boy._ As lousy as his father had been, he’d sometimes said things that Tony had taken to heart. Even if he’d been a big asshole, those small pearls of dubious wisdom were sometimes the only thing saving Tony in awkward situations.

“Whatever,” he muttered. He turned to leave and bumped into a wall of muscle. Rubbing his smarting nose and looking up, Tony’s jaw dropped when he met the blue eyes of Thor Odinson, crown-prince of Asgard, five-times champion of the tournament and a walking wet dream.

The big alpha was smiling kindly down at him, his straight teeth gleaming in the light from hundreds of lit candles and torches.

“You must be Omega Stark,” he rumbled. “Friend Steve has told me a lot about you.” He stepped back and bowed deeply and Tony could just stand there and gape like a fool while still holding his nose.

“Steve has told you about me?” He couldn’t believe his ears. Steve had talked to Thor Odinson about _him_?

“Aye,” Thor said and took Tony’s hand, laying the softest of kisses on the back of it. His long beard and moustache tickled. “I would be honored if you’d join me in a dance, Omega Stark.”

“W-what- but- I mean – yes!” Tony managed to sputter out. No way in hell was he going to say no to _Thor freaking Odinson_ when he asked for a dance. Not before hell froze over.

“Excellent!” Thor exclaimed. He held his elbow out for Tony to take - Tony did not think about how big his arms were - and let Thor lead him out on the dancefloor, leaving the horde of stuck-up omegas gaping in their wake. Tony wasn’t going to lie, it felt awesome.

Thor was a wonderful dancer, moving gracefully around the turns of the dance despite his size. Tony felt like a princess as Thor held him at a respectful distance, never once trying anything inappropriate.

“This is surreal,” Tony muttered when Thor executed a perfect twist, twirling Tony around expertly. Tony thanked the Gods his mother had taught him to dance when he was little. They’d laughed as they’d staggered around the table in their small kitchen, Tony standing on Maria’s feet with the sun shining in and painting their hovel in warm tones as they’d danced and danced. It was one of Tony’s most treasured memories of his mother.

“How so, Omega Stark?” Thor inquired. Luckily it was a slower part of the dance; they could talk without having to shout.

“In what world do I – a poor commoner – get invited to a feast at the castle and get to dance with a foreign prince?” Tony had to laugh and shook his head. “Unreal. I can’t imagine what Steve was thinking. I don’t belong here.”

“I think you do yourself a disservice, Omega Stark. It is clear for everyone who cares to look how enamored friend Steve is with you. He would move heaven and earth for you,” Thor said. He took Tony’s hand as they turned, moving back from each other and together again rhythmically.

“I don’t know about that. All I’ve ever known is that love makes you do stuff you wouldn’t do otherwise. How is that not a weakness?” Tony argued.

Thor smiled amusedly, like Tony was a little, innocent child. “I think you will come to learn, in time, that there is no greater force in this world than love. It can build countries and destroy them. It can unite enemies as well as make them.” He pulled Tony close enough to bend down and whisper in his ear. “And I think that you will find, the day you finally give in and let friend Steve claim you, that love can also bring you the greatest pleasure and satisfaction.”

Tony was blushing furiously. With heating cheeks his eyes darted around the packed room, his gaze roved over couples dancing, groups standing in small clusters laughing and talking, people drinking and having a really good time. And there, at the edge of the hall on the other side from where he and Thor were dancing, was Steve.

He was not alone and the sight of him dancing with a tall, slender, black-haired man as gracefully as Thor was carting Tony around, made Tony’s heart clench painfully. Tony knew betrayal intimately - he’d felt its sharp claws dig into his soul far too many times over his short life-time - but it had never felt like being un-made. Like Steve had literally reached inside of him and ripped his heart out with his bare hands.

Thor, too observant for Tony’s tastes, took in his shattered expression and followed Tony’s gaze to where Steve and the harlot smiling at him pranced around.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Thor asked, snatching Tony’s attention away from the other pair.

“What?”

Thor nodded at them. “Loki. Isn’t he the most stunning man you have ever laid your eyes on?”

“…. Not really,” Tony answered at length, confused. “Sounds to me like you’re the one thinking that?”

“Aye,” Thor said with a great sigh. “He is the omega my heart has chosen. It makes me a fool I suppose, as he has yet to speak even a word to me, despite my most ardent attempts to woo him.”

“He’s resisting _you_?” Tony asked incredulously, making Thor laugh ruefully. What kind of moron didn’t want to marry a kind, handsome prince?

“To my great disappointment,” Thor nodded. “He is a hostage of Asgard, I am afraid, and he hates us all because of that.”

“A hostage?” Tony couldn’t help the horror he felt. What kind of barbarians were the Asgardians?

“I misspoke, Omega Stark”, Thor hurried to assure him. “Loki is in Asgard voluntarily as part of the treaty my father, King Odin, signed with our neighboring country Jotunheim a long time ago. One child per generation is sent from Asgard to Jotunheim and vice versa, to be raised in each other’s country to keep the peace. My good friend, Sif, was sent to Jotunheim on the eve of her tenth birthday and Loki was chosen to come to us.”

Thor’s eyes tracked Steve and Loki’s steps with deep longing and sadness painted all over his face. “I have been in love with Loki since the first time my eyes lit upon him, but he refuses to even talk to me.”

“That’s harsh.” Tony felt a twinge of pity for the big prince. Nobody deserve that kind of treatment. “What are you going to do?”

“I will keep persisting. One day I will reach him.”

“I really hope you do.”

“And I hope you will take my words to heart, Omega Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony”, Tony said. It didn’t feel right to be so formal with someone who’d bared their heart to him.

“Friend Tony, then,” Thor nodded. “But think of my words, will you not? You have nothing to gain from keeping him and yourself miserable.”

“I’m not in love with Steve,” Tony all but whined. What was with people today?

“Your mouth speaks a lie while your eyes tell the truth to anyone who cares to look. You cannot hide your feelings, friend Tony.”

Tony didn’t like the feeling of exposure creeping over him. Was he really so transparent that even a virtual stranger could read him that easily?

“Doesn’t look like it when he seems to enjoy your omega’s company over mine,” Tony muttered petulantly. He knew he was unfair but he couldn’t help it. It was the first time he’d ever felt jealous, wasn’t he allowed even a smidge of pettiness?

Thor frowned. “You are wrong, friend Tony. Steve Rogers loves you deeply. Has he not respected your wishes when you asked him to cease his courtship? Is he not working on changes to guarantee yours and other omegas’ freedom? Has he not been attentive and courteous all this time?”

“He has,” Tony admitted.

“Then I only wish for you to not think ill of him. He goes against even his father’s wishes in his pursuit of you. You cannot see how deeply his love for you goes, when he has gone to such lengths just to grant you happiness, even if he has nothing to gain from it.”

Tony felt deeply ashamed of himself. Again and again, he let his own insecurities and issues color his opinion of Steve, when Steve had proved him wrong time after time. Why couldn’t he just trust Steve?

“Lastly,” Thor added as an afterthought, “he is only dancing with Loki because I asked him.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “You asked Steve? Why?”

The smile curving Thor’s full mouth was gloomy. “Because Loki loves to dance but has few opportunities to do so and would never ask anyone to join him. Asgard is not a land of song and dance, unless ballads of war and drunken brawling counts.”

That made Tony laugh. “That’s actually kind of romantic, Prince Thor. You’re giving Loki what he wants without even talking to him.”

“Aye. He has not, how do you say? Cottoned on to the fact, yet. And please, call me Thor. I like you, friend Tony, and I think Steve has made a wise choice when he decided to court you.”

“I like you too, Thor. I’m honestly a little amazed by how much you know about me and what Steve’s been doing. You’re not here more than once a year.”

“What do you think we converse about during our matches?” Thor answered, dryly. “Friend Steve’s prowess as a warrior is growing, for sure, but he is yet no match for me. We have to entertain ourselves with something while sparring.”

And Tony could only laugh and laugh for the rest of the night while Thor kept him company. Nat, Clint, Sam and Bucky all appeared at one time and another, but Steve’s absence was like a sore thumb none of them mentioned. When Tony found Bruce in a corner, talking amicably with Natasha, they both agreed that the night hadn’t been a complete disaster and returned home in good spirits.

***

_Fourteen years ago._

“If we cut them off at this canyon, we can effectively herd them against the river through this small passage here.” Natasha pointed at the map spread out in front of them. “We’ll bottleneck them here and they’ll be forced to fight a losing battle or drown in the river.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. While Natasha’s plan had merits, Steve didn’t like where that left the rest of the oncoming army. “I think it’s a good idea but we still have the western front to worry about. We can’t leave ourselves open for an attack while we’re dealing with this.”

“I’ve already thought of that,” Natasha said. “You’ll lead the forces in the west and- “

“I will take care of the party skulking about in the mountains,” Tony finished from behind them. Steve pivoted, frown already creasing his forehead.

“What? No.” The answer came so fast he didn’t even have to think about it.

“You have no say in this,” Tony informed him as he stepped up to the table, elbowing Natasha out of the way and ignoring her glare. “I’ll take a small force with me and we’ll execute Natasha’s plan while you deal with Schmidt and his army once and for all.”

“Tony, you’re pregnant,” Steve said, exasperated. “You’ll head back to Manhattan tonight; I don’t want you here for this.”

Tony’s face turned stubborn. “Like hell I will. You don’t have enough captains for this and I am the only one left the men would follow. You don’t have a choice.”

“Clint can- “

“Clint will be coming with me, but we both know he’s not a commander, neither is Sam. Bucky and Nat will follow with you and I’ll take the other two with me.”

Tony pinned Steve with a look that silenced him before Steve could even open his mouth to protest. “You know I’m right.”

Steve swore, long and ugly. “Damn you,” he hissed and clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached. “I don’t want you out there, getting in harm’s way. You’re not fit to fight right now!”

“I won’t be at the fore, Steve,” Tony assured him gently. “I’ll keep myself in a safe spot and lead from there. Our men will understand.”

Neither of them noticed when Natasha left the tent, flap softly falling shut behind her. Steve’s whole being was screaming at him to throw Tony over his shoulder and personally escort him back to the castle, Tony’s protest notwithstanding. 

Tony was staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest, soft hair gathered into a simple braid and clad in the same, red gambeson he’d worn the last time he’d followed Steve into battle.

It was a little snug around his waist right now though, thanks to the baby growing inside of him. When Steve looked at him and thought about their unborn child, something inside of him rebelled. Before Tony could move, Steve had his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“I hate this,” he muttered. “I hate the thought of you going anywhere right now where I can’t be with you and protect you.”

“I can protect myself,” Tony whispered into his chest. “I’ll be very careful and I’ll have Clint and Sam with me. They won’t let anything happen to me.”

“My logic brain knows that,” Steve admitted. “My alpha hindbrain wants to put you in a locked room and throw away the key until you’ve given birth.”

Tony chuckled. “I’ll just pick the lock, honey.”

“I know, you’ve done it before,” Steve goused. 

That had been a revelation: the only time Steve had tried to keep Tony safe in a room while Steve rode off to fight a battle without him. It had taken approximately five hours before Tony had stood before him again, spitting with anger and refusing to leave. Steve had learned his lesson then and had never tried it again.

“You’ll be careful, alright?”

Tony pressed a long and tender kiss to his lips. “I promise, alpha. I’ll always be careful and I’ll always come back to you. And if you decide to be stupid and get yourself killed; I’ll raise you from the dead so I can kill you personally.”

“Looking forward to it. Go.” Releasing Tony was one of the hardest things Steve had ever had to do, his arms ached to have him in them as soon as he stepped away. Tony looked at him for a long moment before giving a short nod.

“I’ll send word as soon as we’re done. Be safe, my love.”

“Be safe,” Steve managed to choke out, his eyes starting to mist as Tony left the tent on quiet feet.

***

_Twenty years ago._

“Shit, shit, shit!” Tony hissed as he tried to unlock the door with shaking fingers. “Fucking shit!”

Terror streaked through him when loud voices shouted from down the alley, jeering and calling out for him. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Come back and play with us!”

“I’d rather eat shit and die,” Tony muttered. The key refused to find its way into the hole, his hands trembling too much and the sweat dripping into his eyes didn’t help the situation. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking, going out just before his Heat was about to begin. He’d felt the telltale tingling at the base of his spine just before he locked the shop up, but he was out of food and had to restock before the Heat hit him full force.

Bruce had been gone for the day, with Natasha - who he’d befriended back at the feast - no doubt, and Jarvis was out of town for the last two weeks. Tony had no one he could ask for help and even though he knew better than to move around when he was putting out Heat pheromones like they were going out of style, he’d had no choice.

He deeply regretted it when he ran into a rowdy, drunken group of alphas stumbling out of a tavern, catching him too far from home. Despite the alcohol clouding their shrunken brains, it took them no time at all to sniff him out. Tony escaped by the skin of his teeth and sprinted for home as fast as he could manage. Sadly, that hadn’t stopped the alphas from pursuing him; on the contrary, it had only incited them even more. Tony had led them on a wild goose-chase around the Lower East Side and thought he’d managed to get rid of them. A loud smash from a bottle shattering against stone nearby told him he’d failed.

“Fuck!” Tony swore too loudly, but the key finally slotted into the hole and he managed to unlock it just as a hand clamped down hard on the nape of his neck. Tony’s knees went weak as shivers of repulsion made his stomach roil. A strong wave of nausea swept through him when a hard body pressed up against his back, forcing him flush against the door. Salvation was but inches away, but with it firmly shut and him mashed against it, it might as well have been miles.

He was out of time.

“There’s a good kitty,” a beer-stinking voice breathed in his ear. “Why don’t you invite us in? We’ll show you a good time.”

Tony was fighting against the drunk alpha as much as his biology at this point. His instincts wanted him to drop to his knees and present himself, the need for a knot growing exponentially in his blood. His brain screamed at him to resist, however, to fight and get away. No one but Steve was meant to touch him, Steve was the only one he wanted to mate with, he was _Steve’s_ to claim and hold.

“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!” Tony growled, catching the alpha behind in the ribs with a sharp elbow. The man fell back with a “Oumf!” but another took his place, slamming Tony face first against the door before he could brace himself. Stars exploded across his eyes and his nose felt wrong. Something wet was running into his mouth and it took his Heat and pain-addled brain a moment to process that the coppery tang in his mouth was the taste of blood.

“Omega sluts walking about in Heat doesn’t get a say in their partners,” the new man growled, grinding his hard-on against Tony’s leaking backside. “We’ll show you what happens when little tramps like you think they can get away with teasing us then not put out.”

Tony was flung to the ground, grunting in pain when his knees connected with the unforgiving cobble. His face was pressed into the cold stone as hands pawed at his pants, pulling them down and exposing his Heat-slicked buttocks.

“Damn,” one of the alphas breathed. “Look how wet he is, he’s just asking for an old-fashioned knotting.”

“I’ll show him my knot,” another slurred, “I’ll shove it so deep down his throat he’ll choke.”

The group found this really funny and raucous laughter echoed between dark windows and empty stoops up and down the alley. A small scuffle occurred and Tony thrashed to get loose from the hand around his neck holding him down to no avail. The hand pressed Tony’s throbbing face harder against the ground.

“Stop!” Tony strangled out around the blood in his mouth. “Don’t do this!” They shouldn’t touch him; Steve would kill them and then him for _letting_ them. Fight, his brain screamed. Fight!

“Me first,” a deep voice growled, ignoring his pleas and Tony squeezed his eyes shut around the tears forming there as he felt something hot and hard against his inner thigh. This was it. He’d hung in there for as long as he could. It wouldn’t matter now that he’d rejected Steve’s courting. Steve wouldn’t want to even see him after this anyway. He was about to be ruined forever and he cried for the lost chance, for keeping his virginity intact for so long only to have it forcibly taken away by unknown men, on the ground like a dog.

 _Raped and discarded_ , a voice in his head whispered. _You’re ruined for Steve now. He’ll never want a tainted omega._

“You’re gonna love this,” the voice behind him hissed and Tony braced himself for the inevitable while another body positioned itself in front of him; the smell of unwashed genitals, body odor and stale beer filling his nostrils. He was going to be violently sick.

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop!” an enraged, familiar voice shouted from behind them, stopping the alphas in their tracks.

Tony froze as hope surged through him. Steve! Steve was here! More tears streamed down his face, this time out of relief and gratitude.

“You can have him when we’re done,” someone slurred. “The bitch’s in Heat, he won’t care if you get a turn too!”

“Get off of him, you bastard!” Steve growled. There was a sound of something connecting with something else, hard, - probably a fist and someone’s face - and suddenly everyone was yelling, growling and shouting in pain. The man holding Tony down vanished so fast it was like he’d vaporized, the one in front slung backwards so hard his head bounced off of the ground with a loud _thwack_ and Tony was left kneeling with his face against stone and cold air chilling his naked backside.

Eventually the din died down but Tony didn’t dare to move. He jumped when all of a sudden something warm and soft was draped over his exposed back and ass.

“S’alright,” Steve soothed with a trembling voice. “I’ve got you.”

“Steve!” Tony sobbed so hard it racked his whole body. He shuddered as Steve, with his gentle hands and gentle voice, lifted him up and held him close to his chest. He couldn’t tell who was shaking worse, him or Steve, but he cuddled up close in an attempt to burrow under Steve’s skin as he was carried inside.

“Shh,” Steve soothed. “It’s alright, I’m here now. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Just before Steve nudged the door closed, Tony got a look at what had happened to the group of alphas. They lay sprawled around the alley, unmoving, and it looked like all of them were bleeding. Steve had really done a number on them. Assholes. Served them right.

The door slid shut, closing them inside Tony’s warm, silent and safe kitchen. Steve slowly lowered Tony into a chair and lit the candle standing in the middle of the table, getting a good look at Tony’s face. He gave a growl so low it was bordering on subvocal; Tony could feel it vibrate through his bones more than he heard it.

“My beautiful Tony, what have they done to you?” Steve whispered, dismayed. He hurried to get a cloth from the pile beside the sink, wetting it before coming back to kneel before Tony.

“They-they didn’t have the time to- “ Tony had to stop and swallow when the realization of how close those men had come to raping him slammed into him. He tried to suppress a new wave of tears and the accompanying sobs. “They didn’t get a chance to do more than break my nose and hold me down. They didn’t… they didn’t rape me.”

“I should go back out there and kill them all!” Steve snarled from between clenched teeth. “Fucking bastards, attacking a lone omega that way.”

“Hey,” Tony said when Steve started to clean the blood off of his face. “I’m alright. Really shaky and I think I’m in shock, but I’m alright.” It took everything he had to force those words out, he was still trembling all over and he doubted he’d go anywhere alone for a long, long time, but he was fine. Tony refused to give those assholes any kind of power over him.

“I don’t think your nose is broken; it looks more bruised.” Steve said and touched the tip of his nose carefully.

Tony clutched Steve’s jacket tighter around him when the touch caused a new surge of Heat to sweep through him. Steve paused in his ministrations and Tony could see his nostrils flaring and his throat bobbed when he swallowed. They froze like that, staring into each other’s eyes. Tony’s ass clenched and his heart throbbed in his chest when he saw Steve’s pupils widening, the blue reduced to a thin ring around them.

“…I’m just going to clean you up and I’ll help you upstairs, okay?” Steve said slowly. It looked like he was trying to breathe through his mouth. Tony nodded rapidly without saying anything. He had to take a deep breath when Steve’s scent filled his nose, enticing his Heat to send another, painful wave through him. Oh gods. Having Steve here made him feel safe and taken care of, but damned if it helped his body calm down. His presence was making it worse, because Tony had never gone so deep into his period so fast before. Although, being chased around half the city and then nearly raped had probably not helped.

Steve finished as quickly as he could, taking great care not to jostle Tony’s tender nose when he cleaned the lower half of his face.

“There,” Steve said when he was done, voice raspy and deeper than normal. “You okay with walking?”

“Yeah,” Tony croaked. He got up on shaky legs, wobbling dangerously and he nearly fell but Steve caught him before he could crash to the floor. The moan Tony let out when he found himself pressed against Steve’s hard body was entirely involuntarily.

Steve froze and closed his eyes, a tortured expression stealing over his face. “Come on,” he rasped out. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony mumbled. It felt like his tongue was too thick for his mouth and his head was swimming. Steve smelled so good, Tony wanted to rub himself all over him and take his knot deep and lock them together forever.

“I don’t think you want that, Tony,” Steve’s low, half-amused voice said.

Was he talking out loud?

“Yes, you are.”

“Get outta my head,” Tony all but slurred. He was too far gone into the Heat to think properly – it took over every thought and chased away every thread of reason. The only thing left inside of him was the Heat and the need to quench it. 

Preferably with Steve’s big, hard cock.

Was Steve’s cock big?

“I’ll show you another time.” Steve sounded a little strained but his scent grew sharper, muskier.

Tony liked it a lot.

“Thanks. Here we are, let’s get you comfortable.”

“I’d be more comfortable with your dick inside of me.”

Steve ignored him and guided him inside his bedroom, gently helping him until he could sit down on the edge of the small bed. Steve backed up like he’d been scalded as soon as he’d made sure Tony wouldn’t tumble ass over kettle down on the floor. He stood in the doorway, shifting his weight from foot to foot, hesitating.

“You’ll be alright, Tony?” he asked.

“No,” Tony said around a groan of pain, tendrils of painful heat snaking out from the base of his spine and into the rest of his body. “I need you.”

“That’s the heat talking,” Steve panted, a fine sheen of sweat covering his face and Tony could make out through his hazy sight that Steve was trembling all over. “I refuse to do anything to you without your consent, Tony.”

“I’m consenting now.”

“You’re in Heat, of course you’re consenting!”

“I’m not so far gone yet,” Tony gritted out. “I know who you are and what I’m doing. I want you, Steve.”

“No, you don’t.”

Why did Steve have to be so fucking stubborn now, of all times?

“I do,” Tony confessed, shakily. “I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you but I’ve been too fucking cowardly to tell you and accept your courtship.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck with a deep, heartfelt sigh. “I-I don’t know what to do here, Tony.”

Stung, Tony tucked himself deeper into Steve’s jacket. “It’s okay,” he said. “I understand.”

“I don’t think you do,” Steve replied. “I can’t take anything you say right now at face value. You’re compromised by your Heat and I need to leave before I do something we’d both regret in the morning.”

“But I want you,” Tony said, helpless. “I-I’m in love with you, Steve! I’m scared as fuck and I don’t know what to do with that but I’m so fucking in love with you I’d let you do anything to me!”

Tony couldn’t even move before Steve was on him, taking his mouth in a bruising kiss. His first reaction was to scramble away, the assault too fresh in his mind still, but then Steve’s scent surrounded him, a calming balm to his shredded nerves. Tony surrendered with a mewl and sank into it, letting Steve take hold of his nape and tilt his head back for a better angle, to get his tongue deeper into Tony’s mouth. The fear was swept away by the feeling of safety; this was Steve. Steve would never hurt him.

He ravished Tony’s mouth, nipping and sucking his lips until they were plump and swollen and throbbing in time with his galloping heart. Tony had been kissed a few times in his life, but never like this. This hunger was new, taking over all of his senses, the air permeated with Steve’s scent, Steve’s heat and it was so overwhelming, it coalesced into a jumbled mantra of _SteveSteveSteve_ in his mind until he couldn’t think or feel a thing but what Steve gave him.

Tony had no idea how long they kissed but at some point, air became a real concern and he managed to pull away even when all of what he was, was screaming at him to stay, to drown in these feelings and dedicate every fiber of his being to please his alpha.

“I won’t claim you this time, Tony,” Steve panted harshly. His eyes were wild, pupils so enlarged they had swallowed all of the blue Tony loved so much. His hair was a tangled mess around his face and his cheeks a tantalizing red. His body against Tony’s was like standing in front of the forge, pouring heat into Tony’s and amplifying the roaring fire burning in his veins. “I’ll stay and help you, Gods help me, because I love you too, and it would kill me to leave you like this when you need me.”

“Please,” Tony choked out when a fresh wave of want and need crashed over him. He fell back on the bed, Steve coming up to hover over him.

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?”

“Steve, please!”

“Say it, Tony,” Steve ordered. “I won’t touch you unless I have your word. I won’t be like those- _those animals_. I refuse to do anything you’re not comfortable with, even when you’re in Heat.”

Though his brain was mostly filled with visions of Steve bending him over, mounting him and rutting into Tony’s willing body, Tony had to admire Steve’s sweet nature. How many alphas would refuse to touch an omega in Heat while they begged for a knot? Steve sure was tenacious, Tony had to give him that.

“I-I promise,” Tony stuttered, writhing underneath Steve when his hormones insisted on getting some action. Now!

“Do you have any… stuff?” The way Steve blushed was adorable, Tony loved the fact that Steve could remain shy in a situation like this.

“We don’t need lubricant, I got plenty of that,” Tony laughed, charmed. He squirmed on the bed, managing to get his pants down to his knees, his cock springing free and slapping against his flat stomach.

Steve cursed and kissed him again, making Tony’s toes curl from pleasure.

“I didn’t mean lube,” Steve said when he tore himself from Tony. “I meant; do you have something you use to help get through your Heat?”

 _Oh._ Well now it was Tony’s turn to blush.

“Bedside table.”

Steve leaned to the side to retrieve the Heat-toy Tony had made himself and Tony used the respite to get out of the rest of his clothes. It was too warm in the room, it felt like his skin was on fire even as the cool air hit him. Steve’s eyes roved over him hungrily when he settled back, coming to kneel between Tony’s spread legs and greedily drinking in the sight of him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered reverently. “I could look at you all day, every day for the rest of my life and never grow tired of the sight of you.”

“Please,” Tony moaned, “I need you now.”

The Heat was climbing to unbearable levels, rendering Tony speechless as it tore through him like a volcano erupting in the pit of his stomach. He ached all over, the scent of slick soaking the very air they breathed. Steve growled, low and pleased, and with the toy slowly sliding into him, Steve helped Tony to completion. Over and over and over for the next, three days

***

Tony awoke slowly, consciousness returning in increments with a splitting headache and the pressure of a too full bladder blaring for release tagging along. Groaning, Tony rolled over and tried to sit up. He ached all over, his head and backside complaining the most.

He always felt like crap after a Heat; it took a great toll on him the longer he went without an alpha’s knot. Tony knew, from his mother talking about it, that it would get better the day he was claimed and knotted properly by an alpha. He sighed. Steve hadn’t knotted him once; he hadn’t even undressed!

Steve!

Tony sat up so fast it made him dizzy, aches forgotten, and stared at the empty bed, his empty room. Steve wasn’t there. Tony placed a hand on the rumpled pillow beside his, it was cold and Tony knew without checking that Steve wasn’t even in the building anymore. It was just a feeling of emptiness hanging in the air, dust-motes dancing slowly and undisturbed in the small shaft of light shining in through a small slot where the curtains weren’t entirely pulled shut.

Tony managed to drag himself over to the privy, where he did his business and then fell back into bed when he returned with a disgruntled noise, the stink of Heat, sweat, slick and Steve assaulting his nose. It smelled like the best thing ever – their combined scents sweeter than any perfume. 

Well, now what?

He wasn’t really surprised that Steve had vanished; it wasn’t like they’d promised anything after all. Tony couldn’t really remember that much after getting upstairs, but blurry recollections of Steve over him, around him but never _inside_ of him - not even a freaking finger, what the hell? - danced around in his mind’s eye. He couldn’t even remember if he’d told Steve he loved him. 

Had he?

He’d had everything planned out, before those alphas had put him in the worst position ever. He’d invite Steve over for dinner – never mind the fact that Tony couldn’t cook to save his life – and after having a pleasant meal – Tony had asked Bruce if he’d make it, he was a freaking genius in a kitchen – Tony had had every intention to calmly and graciously accept Steve’s courtship.

Fat lot of good that had done him. His Heat had taken him completely off guard and before he even knew it, he’d lost his chance to pour his heart in Steve’s hands, hoping he’d handle it with care. Shuddering, Tony thanked the Gods for Steve’s timely appearance. He couldn’t bear to think about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t shown up.

And now Steve was gone, only the lingering smell of him suspended like a wraith in the quiet room for company. Tony couldn’t really blame Steve for leaving. He’d shown him the messiest, most desperate parts of himself during these last days; Steve wasn’t to blame for not wanting to deal with that. It wasn’t like Tony wanted to deal with them either.

If he ever saw Steve again, he would-

“Tony?”

Raising his head, Tony stared at the door opening where Steve stood, holding a covered plate and a glass of water, a cloth slung over a shoulder.

“You’re still here?”

Steve frowned. “Where else would I be?” He came into the room and placed the food and water on the bedside table.

“Uh…” Tony didn’t really know what to say to that. He let Steve help him sit up against the headboard and looked on, speechless, as Steve draped the cloth over his lap and put the plate on top of it.

“Eat up,” he encouraged with a smile. “You didn’t have any food so I went out and got some bread, cheese and ham.”

Tony stared down at the simple meal and felt pressure building behind his eyes. He tried to blink the tears away before they could fall, but a couple landed on Steve’s hand where it rested on Tony’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. His fingers gently brushed away the damning evidence of Tony’s weakness.

“I don’t know,” Tony croaked. He didn’t have the courage to tell Steve how grateful he was that he was still there, that he hadn’t left Tony all alone. He was so sick of being alone.

“You thought I left you?” Steve guessed and the tenderness in his voice and on his face was too much for Tony. He closed his eyes and nodded, defeated.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you had.”

“Tony…” Steve picked up the plate, moved it out of the way and then drew Tony into his arms, enveloping him in a warm embrace. “I could never leave you; it took everything in me to get out of bed this morning.” He pressed his lips against Tony’s forehead tenderly. “If it were up to me, I’d never leave your side again,” he whispered into Tony’s skin, like a secret.

“Then don’t,” Tony whispered back around a sob. “Stay, stay here with me.” He’d never felt this exposed, heart bared for Steve with all of his fear and longing spilling out like an open, bleeding wound.

“I can’t.”

Tony’s heart died and crumbled into dust at Steve’s words and he couldn’t stop the hurt noise escaping. He tried to pull back but Steve held him firmly, not letting him get away or put up any more walls between them.

“That came out wrong,” Steve apologized. “I mean, I can’t stay here, in this building for much longer.”

“Then why- “

“But,” Steve interrupted, “if you’d like to come and live with me in the castle, I would be overjoyed.”

Stumped, Tony stared unseeing at the side of Steve’s neck, disbelieving. “You still want to court me?”

Steve answered calmly, “No. I want to claim you and marry you and have you by my side as my mate. I think we’ve danced enough around each other. Besides, I’ve spent the last three days with you in Heat and I’ve held back to the point where I think my knot will never go down again. If that doesn’t convince you of my intentions, I don’t know what will.”

Well.

“I’m kind of a slob,” Tony began slowly, still crying and smiling at the same time and not giving a fuck. His heart soared, filled up with hope, love and a healthy dose of fear for the future. “I can’t cook, I can barely boil water without burning it.”

“I have a fully staffed kitchen.”

“I’m really cranky in the mornings and I hate to be told what to do. I can be a bit stubborn, I won’t tolerate bullshit or kowtow to idiots and I absolutely refuse to cater to your every whim.”

“I will never ask you to,” Steve promised solemnly.

“I get stuck in my own head and forget about things like eating or sleeping when I’m working and I’ll most likely forget your birthday or our anniversary.”

“I’ve a good memory; I’ll remember for you.”

Tony had to laugh through his tears. “I’m a hot mess and I love you so, so much, Steve,” he finished on another sob, shaking with the strength of it.

Steve leaned back and took Tony’s face in his hands, softly encouraging Tony to look at him until he could stare deep into Tony’s eyes, thumbs stroking wet cheeks lovingly.

“I love you too, Tony, just as you are; messy, cranky, sassy, stubborn… anything you want to give me, I’ll gladly accept and keep.”

“I want to give you everything,” Tony whispered, new tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Say you’ll be mine Tony,” Steve whispered. “Say you’ll be mine and I’ll never let you go, same as I’ll be yours for the rest of my days and longer still.”

How could Tony deny him?

“Yes. I’m yours, Steve.”

Steve’s grin was so bright, it was like staring directly into the sun. He kissed Tony, hard and deep, leaving them both breathless by the time he drew back.

“Stay here. Just- don’t move, I’ll be right back!”

Tony was left stunned with a hand outstretched after Steve when he ran out and thundered down the narrow stairs.

“What the...” Tony said to the empty room.

As fast as he’d gone, Steve was back with something clutched in his hand. He stopped beside the bed and fell to his knees and he looked so young and excited, Tony couldn’t stop grinning like a loon.

“I want you to have this,” Steve said solemnly and reached out what he was holding to Tony.

Tony blinked. He recognized it. “Is that- is this the same present you tried to give me the first time you came into the shop?”

“It is,” Steve nodded.

Holding it to his chest, Tony swallowed back another batch of tears when they threatened with an encore. “All this time, you’ve kept it?”

“It’s yours,” Steve said simply. “I’ve carried it with me and waited for the right moment for you to accept it.”

“Oh.” The emotions crowding in his chest smothered any other words he could’ve said, there were too many to get them all out in any semblance of coherence.

“Go on,” Steve encouraged, “open it.”

Tony slowly unraveled the red silk bow and peeled back the expensive wrapping. Revealing a small, nondescript box, it gave no clue to what it held within.

“What is it?”

“Don’t ask me, look for yourself.”

Tony thought he could be excused for the high-pitched squeak he gave when he finally removed the lid and bared the content to his eyes. He was astonished, unable to form a reply, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

“Well, what do you think?”

Tony could only stare at Steve; at this wonderful, sweet alpha who somehow loved Tony and gave him gifts more fit for a king than him.

“I-I…” Tony stammered.

Steve’s smile was mischievous. “It’s perfect, don’t you think?”

“Perfect? It’s a fucking fortune in a box!” Tony exclaimed.

“It didn’t cost me that much,” Steve shrugged with an alarming disregard for valuables and their worth. “Nothing at all, in fact. Well, except for a screaming match with my father.”

“Steve,” Tony said slowly. “This is Sarah’s heart.” He had to look down at the thick, golden chains and the big, heart-shaped ruby attached in the middle of them, framed on white silk bedding. It was the most gorgeous and famous choker in all of Brooklyn, considering the late queen had always worn it around her throat.

“My mother’s,” Steve confirmed with a sad smile. “My father commissioned this for her on the day of their claiming and she wanted me to give it to my mate, when the time came. That’s why I didn’t get to see you the other day, at the feast. I was busy arguing with my father over you. For the nth time, I might add.”

“I can’t accept this,” Tony tried to protest. “It’s too valuable to waste on me.”

“It’s not.”

“It is!” he insisted. “I’m a nobody, Steve, a poor commoner! I can’t wear royal jewelry.”

“You’re about to let a prince claim you,” Steve pointed out. “You can and you will accept it. It’s your right as my betrothed.”

Tony stared again. He’d done that a lot in the span of half an hour. “You’re the crown-prince,” he intoned. Steve looked far too amused for his liking.

“I am. Did you forget?”

“I kind of did,” Tony admitted sheepishly. “That fact kind of fell away the more I got to know you.” 

“That good, huh?”

Tony snorted. “You could say that. I never could’ve imagined that you’d be this huge troll with the driest sense of humor, or that you’re the stubbornest man in the country.”

“So… is that bad?” Steve sounded unsure. Tony had no problem ridding him of that ridiculous notion. He never wanted Steve doubting the depth of Tony’s feelings for him.

“It’s actually one of the things I love most about you, your Highness. You’re also infallibly kind, brave, righteous and one of the best men I’ve ever met.” Tony lifted the collar out of the box, offering it to Steve. “Put this on me?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Steve said with all the seriousness he could muster.

He was gentle as he placed it around Tony’s throat, the metal cold at first but quickly warming when in contact with his skin. Tony bowed his head so Steve could fasten it and the feeling of his calloused fingers on his skin made his breath hitch.

“There,” Steve said when he was done. “Let me see.” His eyes darkened as Tony raised his head, the chains resting comfortable around his neck without restricting his breathing. “Look at you,” Steve breathed, awed. “Seeing it on you is better than I imagined; it makes you look even more gorgeous than I thought possible.”

Tony ducked shyly but Steve’s fingers around his chin held him up. “Never lower your gaze when I’m complimenting you, Tony. I mean every word.”

“Thank you,” Tony mumbled. “I’ve never gotten a gift before, and of course you have to put the bar too high from the start. No one’s ever gonna be able to top this.”

“I’d punch anyone daring to try,” Steve promised grimly and with a giddy giggle, born out of pure joy, Tony threw his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him down over him on the bed. The sound of their happy laughter and kisses filled the formerly, lonely space Tony had inhabited for so long by himself.

It was still scary, baring himself to Steve and letting Steve see all the parts of him – the good, the bad – everything that made him who he was. But try as he might, Tony would never regret giving all of what he was to Steve.

***

Despite their eagerness to get married as soon as possible, the death of Steve’s father put a damper on their happiness and forced them to wait the allotted four months of mourning before Steve could formally propose to Tony.

The court was thrown into a tizzy when Tony was installed in Steve’s rooms before the King’s body was laid to rest in the family crypt underneath the cathedral. The upper echelons of Manhattan’s society whispered behind their backs about their scandalous conduct. To think they dared to live in a physical relationship before the official betrothing ceremony!

Steve didn’t give a flying fuck. Let people talk and whisper behind their hands. He finally had Tony, after more than a year of pining. He’d revel in Tony’s successful conquest of him, and rub it in everyone’s’ faces for as long as he felt like. Besides, the nobility didn’t need to know that their relationship, while passionate and more than enjoyable, hadn’t progressed beyond kisses, mutual hand-jobs and Steve helping Tony through his Heats with the aid of Tony’s nifty toys.

Their friends teased them mercilessly, but Clint bit off more than he could chew, when he’d tried to start a prank war and walked in on them in the middle of a passionate embrace. Serves him right, Steve thought smugly. He should’ve learned to knock before barging in.

They walked around in a constant state of sexual bliss and Bucky was so sick of Steve’s complacent face he’d threatened so deflect to Latveria and join Doom’s doomsday cult if Steve didn’t stop. Steve didn’t think he would; he was nice that way.

He had stopped courting when Tony had asked him to, but Steve had dedicated all of their time together after that to learn all he could about the amazing omega his heart had chosen. Therefore, it came as a complete surprise when it turned out that Tony was way more intelligent than Steve could have ever guessed.

He’d seen Tony’s ingenuity when it came to weapons, from his shop, and from watching him work in the forge – red, glowing iron taking shape beneath each hammer-strike and slowly transforming into wonders only Tony could see, before Steve’s awed gaze. Tony had however revealed his true colors when visiting the castle’s war factory.

He’d taken Tony on a tour around the castle, showing him where everything was and introducing him to all of the people working and living there. He didn’t think much of it when Tony seemed the most excited about the big building behind the keep, which housed the royal forge and a big, open space dedicated to designing and building Brooklyn’s famous siege engines.

Steve had been more than happy to cater to Tony’s expressed whish of staying for a moment longer. He’d stood back after the introductions, smiling amusedly while Tony curiously hovered right behind their factory chief, Nick Fury, as he’d argued with the chief-engineer, James Rhodes, and Happy, the foreman, about calculations or something of that nature. It’d flow right over Steve’s head but from what he could understand, the catapult wasn’t working as it should.

“Actually,” Tony cut into the discussion, “if you increase the angle of the arm by five degrees and tighten the pressure of the restraining you could increase the payload with at least fourteen percent.”

Fury spun around, brows raised towards his non-existent hairline. “Excuse me?”

Tony nodded at the schematics. “I can see it from here. If you change the -“ He stepped up to the drawing table and went off sprouting numbers, percentages and degrees without noticing their astonishment. Within ten minutes, Tony had discarded the diagrams entirely and was drawing a new one with sharp, confident movements, holding them all in awed capture as something revolutionary took form before their very eyes.

“This is amazing,” Fury stated when Tony was done. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Why haven’t we done it like this before?” he demanded sharply, turning to Rhodes and Happy.

Rhodes and Happy looked at each other and then shrugged. “We didn’t think of it?”

“Well, we’re sure as hell thinking it now!” Fury exclaimed. “Where’s Coulson? Coulson, get over here!”

Just as Tony was turning back at Steve, Fury barked at him, “You! You’re not completely useless, you’ll stay here.”

“He can’t, Fury,” Steve said apologetically. “I’m just showing him around and then we’re expected to have dinner with the diplomat from Queens.”

“To hell with Queens, this is more important.”

“Not if you’re from Queens,” Steve protested weakly, trying to hold back a laugh.

“How about I’ll stay here for another hour and I’ll have this handsome gentleman escort me back in time for dinner?” Tony motioned to Rhodes.

Steve wasn’t sure. “I suppose…”

“I promise I’ll take care of him,” Rhodes assured him.

It wasn’t that Steve distrusted his people or anything like that, and everything to do with a sudden urge to bend Tony over the nearest, vertical surface while showering him with praise.

“Alright,” he relented when Tony turned big, pleading eyes on him. “I’ll see you back at our rooms in an hour.”

“Thank you, darling. You’re the best alpha ever,” Tony professed with an enthusiastic kiss.

When Rhodes delivered Tony back as promised exactly an hour later, Tony had dubbed his escort _Platypus_ and _Honeybear_ and declared them best friends forever. Steve laughed at Rhode’s disgruntled expression, but the tall, black man didn’t seem to mind too much.

“What about Bruce?” Steve wanted to know.

“While Bruce is my brother from another mother and he’s awesome, I think I’ve found my platonic life-partner. He knows calculus, Steve. Calculus!”

“Bruce doesn’t?”

“Sure, but he likes to study biology and boring things. Rhodey’s into more cool stuff, like me.”

Rhodes shook his head, smiling. “I’ll see you later, Omega Stark. I’m looking forward to seeing what else you’ll come up with.”

“I told you to call me Tony,” Tony yelled after him.

“When his Highness gives me permission, I will!” Rhodes called back.

“I really like him,” Tony told Steve happily.

“Should I be worried?” Steve asked sardonically with raised eyebrows.

“I think you should,” Tony answered loftily, bursting out laughing when Steve gave a mock growl and tackled him to the floor. Suffice to say, they were a little late for dinner.

So, Tony got a job as engineer-in-training with Rhodes while Steve got serious with amending the laws keeping other, brilliant omegas such as Tony captive under their thumb. It wasn’t easy. Steve was so sick of arguing for basic, human rights by the time he finally managed to quell all protesters.

Their prime argument was the fact that Steve wasn’t crowned king yet and didn’t have the authority to start changing laws as he saw fit. Steve calmly pointed out that he was the king, crown or no crown, and he would do as he pleased with the damned laws if he felt like it. They fell silent after that.

Four months passed like this and the kingdom let out a collective sigh of relief when the bishop announced the date for Steve’s coronation at the end of the mourning period. Steve was happier over the fact that he could finally, officially declare Tony his fiancée.

“Should we wait before getting married?” Tony asked, chin propped up on his arms, which were in turn folded over Steve’s muscular chest.

“No.” Steve tucked a lock of hair behind Tony’s ear. “We’ll marry right after the coronation.”

“In a hurry?” Tony teased impishly.

“I refuse to wait another day to claim you,” Steve told him seriously. “I want all of Brooklyn to know you’re mine.”

Tony’s grin softened into a small, shy smile. He pressed a tender kiss over Steve’s heart. “I don’t think anyone could’ve missed it; you’ve argued loud enough to make yourself heard even in Asgard.”

Steve scoffed, annoyed. “I can’t believe the council tried to hold my right to the throne over my head like some kind of bargain chip. Your rights as a human being are more important to me than their sulking.”

“Aww,” Tony cooed. “My knight in shining armor.”

“Damn right.”

“Do you have a claiming gift in mind?” Tony changed the subject, his fingers tickling over Steve’s ribs and making him squirm at the sensation.

“I do,” Steve said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Tony’s long, black, hair, arranging the silky mess attractively around Tony’s lovely face. “You?”

“Same here but I need a forge for it.”

“Does this have something to do with that mysterious letter you got from Wakanda?”

Tony looked shifty. “Maybe.”

“I won’t make you tell me, Tony,” Steve promised solemnly. “The forge is yours to command as you wish. I can’t really claim I know much about forging; I’ll leave that to you.”

“And thank the Gods for that,” Tony teased. “I’ve seen your clumsy attempts with a hammer.”

“Hey!” Steve protested with a laugh. “That was one time!”

“Leave the forge to me, my love,” Tony giggled and scooted up so he could take Steve’s mouth in a soft kiss. “You can just stand and look pretty while I make wonders.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You’re pretty full of yourself.”

Tony’s grin was unrepentant. “And still you want to marry me?”

He snaked his arms around Tony’s waist, hands pressing down at the small of his back to get him even closer. “Fuck yes, I do,” he whispered into Tony’s ear and then proceeded to roll Tony under him and show him why for an hour or so.

***

_Twelve years ago._

Tony stormed into Steve’s study, so angry he could hardly speak. Steve didn’t even acknowledge his arrival, the bastard, and kept his attention on Bucky while he relayed the latest intel on Schmidt’s movements with a passive face.

Tony shifted from foot to foot, impatiently waiting for Bucky to finish so he could rip Steve a new one.

“I’ll meet you at the gate in thirty minutes,” Steve said when Bucky stopped talking. “Make sure the men are ready.”

“Will do,” Bucky nodded, glancing sideways at Tony. He took in the thunderous expression on Tony’s face and smirked at Steve. “Good luck, pal. Seems like you’ll need it.”

“Jerk,” Steve answered automatically, without heat. “Go, I’ll see you soon.”

Tony at least had the good sense to wait until Bucky had closed the thick, oak, door before he unleashed his fury on his alpha.

“What is the meaning of this?” he snarled, tossing a missive on top of Steve’s desk.

Steve glanced at it dismissively. “Seems like an invitation to visit Asgard to me.”

“This is your doing,” Tony accused. “Loki, of all people, would never write a letter to me and all but tell me I’m going, with Patrick, and staying there for a few weeks.”

“You’re right,” Steve said calmly. “I asked Loki to write to you and you’re going in fifteen minutes. Your luggage is loaded in the carriage and Clint’s going with you. He’s with Patrick; you shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Tony hissed hotly. “I can’t leave when Schmidt is basically standing on our threshold.”

“You are.” Steve rebuked, tone brooking no arguments. “You are going to get your ass down to the north gate, place yourself with our son in the carriage and let Clint drive you all the way to Asgard and you will not make any protests or try to sneak off while Clint’s not looking.”

“Like hell I am!”

“I’m not asking you, Tony!” Steve roared and shot to his feet so fast the chair tipped back with a loud crash, blue eyes filled with blazing fury and cheeks red with anger. “I’m not doing this again! I won’t let you go into battle pregnant; I’d rather die before I allow it!”

“You can’t stop me,” Tony told his alpha stubbornly. “I won’t fucking allow you to go out and fight that megalomaniac bastard without me!”

“If you insist, I’ll tie you up and throw you on top of the luggage,” Steve threatened through gritted teeth. “I won’t back down this time, Tony. You’re going and that’s final. That’s an order as your king.”

Tony stared hard into Steve’s angry eyes, gearing up to keep arguing when the anguished glint in them pulled him up short. Steve was livid, for sure, but Tony could see how hard he tried to mask the fear fueling his actions in this moment.

He deflated as the will to fight drained out of him, leaving him with an empty sensation that felt a lot like loss. “I don’t want you to send me away.”

“I don’t want you to go either, Tony,” Steve murmured and came around the desk to embrace him, calmer now. “But I won’t compromise your or the baby’s safety. I can’t fight if I’ll have to worry about you too. Remember what happened the last time?”

Tony did, far too vividly. “That’s not fair.”

He delicately traced over the middle of Steve’s back; the long, ugly scar there barely discernible through the silk tunic. Steve’s mind had been more occupied with Tony and the baby than the battle, that time, and he’d taken a sword to the back. He’d nearly died from blood-loss and the nasty infection following. Tony’s breath clogged in his throat. He never wanted to experience that kind of torturous worry ever again; to not know whether his mate would survive or not.

“I know, but I’m not above using that to get you away from here.” Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Steve’s collarbone. 

“Okay,” he relented shakily. “I’ll go.”

Steve let out a long, relieved sight. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He pressed his lips against Tony’s forehead and they remained like that for a moment, soaking in the other’s scent and love before their separation.

“You’ll be careful?” Tony questioned softly and looked up, meeting Steve’s tender, love-filled gaze.

“I’ll always come back to you, Tony. I promise.”

Nodding, Tony stepped back. “I’ll come back in a few weeks, whether you’ve finally killed Schmidt or not.”

“I’ll send a bird as soon as it’s safe and then you can come home,” Steve corrected, steely.

Tony’s shoulders slumped. “Yes, alpha.”

“I love you,” Steve said just as Tony was about to step out of the study.

Tony looked back and drank in the sight of Steve – big, strong, regal, and _his_ – and turned his back on him with a whispered, “I love you too.”

Walking through the castle to where Clint was waiting for him was one of the hardest things Tony had ever done. The only thing forcing his feet forward was the thought of their unborn child resting under his heart and a burning, desperate hope that Steve would come back alive. He’d promised, after all, and Steve never broke his promises.

***

_Twenty years ago_.

The day of the coronation and their claiming began pleasantly with Steve waking up with Tony’s lips around his cock, leaving him a wrung out, panting mess before he was done with him.

Steve barely had the time to bask in the afterglow before the day descended into, in his opinion, chaos. An army of servants, led by the formidable Virginia – Pepper – Potts marched into their bedchamber, her stern gaze raking over their naked, mussed forms blinking at them from the middle of the bed.

Unfazed in the face of their nakedness, she pursed her lips and snapped her fingers, pointing at them firmly. “His Highness and his fiancée need a bath. Take Omega Stark to the other room.”

Before Steve knew how it happened and could protest, he found himself submerged in a large, copper bathtub, naked, bewildered, and wet as Tony was spirited away out of his sight. He was forcibly scrubbed within an inch of his life, despite his complaints that he could bathe himself. He got a mouthful of soap for his troubles and Pepper gave a wry snort. “Hardly, your Highness. If I left it up to you, you would walk to your coronation in your usual, plain, rags with straw, twigs and leaves stuck in your hair.”

“They’re comfortable,” Steve tried to object, rather weakly. He manfully ignored the small pile of aforementioned debris a servant pointedly detangled from his long hair and placed on a small table next to the tub. Pepper was the mistress of the household and ran it with an iron fist and scary competence. Steve would’ve been crazy to resist her.

Ignoring Steve’s grumbles, she ordered the servants to dry him off, dress him, braid his hair and doll him up with the manic fervor of a conductor leading an orchestra through an intricate opera. Steve didn’t even have a chance to get his wits about him before he was shoved into Bucky’s waiting arms with a, “Happy claiming, your Highness!” and brought to the throne room. It felt like he’d been flung into a tornado and barely escaped intact.

Tony was already waiting for him there, a step down from the top of the raised dais, kneeling all dolled up and pretty on an ornate pillow. How Pepper had managed that, Steve would never figure out. Maybe it was best not to think about it too much, his head already ached from how tight his hair was braided.

Yinsen motioned to him and Steve obediently walked up the aisle between rows and rows of pews, filled to capacity with people – nobility and commoners gathered from all of Manhattan. Many of them had never witnessed a coronation or a royal claiming. It made Steve’s hands sweaty; all of those gazes trained on him as he drew closer to Tony and Yinsen, with Bucky by his side.

“Do you have the- “ Steve hissed out of the corner of his mouth, never taking his eyes off of Tony. He was a sight to behold; dressed in a waistcloth of blue silk, honey-brown eyes rimmed with kohl and adorned with all of the royal jewels in blue and green Steve had chosen out of the vault. His hair was a mass of silky, black, strands cascading down to the middle of his back and he was so fucking gorgeous, Steve’s dick tried to make an untimely appearance. He barely managed to suppress the persisting arousal in his loins. 

Bucky nodded patiently. “I have it, don’t worry.”

“And have you- “

“I’ve taken care of it, stop fretting,” Bucky scolded a little meanly.

Nobody was nice to Steve anymore.

So came it that Yinsen, the bishop of Manhattan, crowned Steve king with as much pomp and splendor he could muster, squeezing every drop of ceremonial gratification out of the long hour it took him to bless Steve, himself, and everyone else in the throne room.

It left Steve exasperated and his friends amused, he could hear their failed attempts to muffle their snickers. Assholes.

The crown was cold and heavy when it was placed upon his head, heavier than Steve had imagined – as if it came with the weight of the whole kingdom and its people; their lives and wishes now Steve’s responsibility to lead and defend to the best of his abilities.

“Hail King Steven!” Yinsen rumbled as Steve rose to his feet and turned to face them; his feeble voice amplified by the acoustic of the room. The gathered people stood as one and said, “Hail King Steven!” in a thundering echo, the bells up in the tower above the throne room ringing out their joyous message to the rest of the city.

The cathedral and churches all over Manhattan united in the revelry and people out in the streets cheered loudly, relieved to have a king once more.

Tony’s smile was blinding, clapping with the others in a deafening applause and in that moment, Steve didn’t care about the crown, his subjects or his friends – all he could think was: _Finally_.

He went down to Tony and swept him up in his arms, startling a delighted laugh out of him. Steve kissed Tony, before the Gods, the bishop, and everyone else, not caring about standing on ceremony.

“Ready?” he asked breathlessly when he pulled back.

“As I’ll ever be,” Tony chortled. “Claim me, your Majesty.”

Steve beamed at a resigned-looking Yinsen. “Can we move onto the main event, your Grace?”

“Certainly, your Majesty.”

They stood facing each other, their profiles to the crowd. Steve held Tony’s left hand in his as Yinsen weaved the Bonding cord around their joined hands three times, chanting and asking the Gods for their blessing, reciting the words that would bind Tony to Steve and vice versa.

“Do you swear to protect and provide for Omega Stark, for as long as you shall live?”

“I do,” Steve promised.

“Do you swear to submit and care for Alpha Rogers, for as long as you shall live?”

“I do,” Tony promised with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Steve smile.

“And do you both promise to support each other, through bad times and good times, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” they promised simultaneously.

“By the power vested in me by the Gods I now pronounce you married. You may claim your omega,” Yinsen proclaimed and cut the Bonding cord with a small, ceremonial dagger.

And that’s how Tony and Steve got married; Tony with his back turned to Steve as he accepted the bite to the nape of his neck that would forever brand him Claimed.

It hurt; Steve could see Tony wince when he let his teeth sink into Tony’s supple skin and glanced at the side of his face. Steve slid a hand around Tony’s midsection, pulling him against his chest and closed his eyes when Tony let out a small moan, pain mingling with pleasure. The scent of omega-slick reaching his nose made Steve growl and he bit down harder, until the coppery tang of blood coated his tongue. He drew back, licking over the bleeding imprint left behind. Steve could hear another roar of cheers distantly. It wasn’t important, only Tony was.

“You’re mine now,” Steve breathed into Tony’s ear. “Forever and ever.”

“Yours,” Tony whimpered, a little dazed.

“Now the couple will exchange claiming gifts,” Yinsen intoned, over the excited chatter in the hall.

Tony stepped away from Steve and signaled the servant waiting at the foot of the dais. The man lifted something from the floor, its form concealed underneath thick fabric. Steve could only see that it was round in shape.

The servant placed the object in Tony’s outstretched hands reverently and got a smile of gratitude in return.

Tony spoke with a clear and confident voice, his eyes staring right into Steve’s very soul. “This is my gift to my King and mate; may your days be blessed. It is my most sincere wish that this will become a symbol of our nation and our vision of a peaceful, prosperous future.”

Without further ado, Tony removed the fabric with flourish.

Steve gasped along with the rest of the hall as a shield came into view; only it was of a kind he had never seen before. It was round and painted in red and blue circles with a large, white star in the middle – the symbol of Brooklyn.

Steve’s hands shook when he accepted it from Tony, his mate’s smile small and pleased.

“I have forged this shield with my own two hands. It is made of vibranium, which was gifted to me by the kind king of Wakanda, in honor of our union.”

The gathering held their collective breath when Steve raised the shield and put it on his arm; nearly weightless and almost humming, it felt like it was singing to him. Steve had never been more amazed by Tony; this amazing, intelligent man who had somehow come to love Steve enough to give him a gift worthy of the Gods themselves.

“I accept this gift,” Steve said with a shaky voice. “I thank my mate for his consideration.” The traditional words rang hollow and niggles of doubt crept into Steve’s mind. Would his own gift measure up?

He signaled and Bucky stepped up to them, a shit-eating grin wide on his face. He placed a rolled-up document, the expensive paper tied with a red silk band around it, in Steve’s hand and couldn’t resist a slap on Steve’s back. Tony chuckled at Steve’s disgruntled expression but fell serious again when Steve faced him, solemnly placing the roll in Tony’s palm.

“This is my gift to my omega and mate,” he recited, “may your days be blessed.” He took a deep breath. This was it.

“I had not really contemplated why omegas have been subjected to laws written to suppress and restrict them before I met Tony. I am ashamed to admit that while I have never liked bullies and have fought them on occasion, I never really had to think about what omegas have to live with, before he pointed out my own privilege to me. As an alpha I have no one to answer to, save the Gods and laws written by other alphas. Why is it different for omegas?”

He gently curled his fingers over Tony’s, closing them around the scroll. “In your hand lies a decree. It reads, that from this day forward, all omegas in our kingdom are of equal standing with alphas and betas. Their families no longer have the power to force them into a claim they don’t want, nor is it legal for any bank, university or employer to refuse an omega business funding, enrollment or employment based on their secondary gender.”

The hall was deathly silent after this proclamation and Tony’s eyes grew huge and glittered with unshed tears. “It further states that any omega living under the threat of abuse or subjected to it, is protected by law and if they so choose, reporting an abusive partner to the authorities and divorcing them is their prerogative with no repercussions for their decision.”

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of protests, threats and exclamations of injustice. Steve didn’t hear them, he could only watch as tears fell from Tony’s eyes, smudging his makeup but so much more beautiful because of it. He waited until the din died down before speaking up again. “And lastly…” He half-turned with his arm outstretched, accepting the thin, square box Bucky held out to him. “It states that a person, whether of noble, royal or common origins will be declared Consort and rule by the king’s or queen’s side as an equal upon a union of marriage.”

He opened the box and showed Tony the thin crown resting within; delicately crafted with concentric rings supported by spindly struts and a triangle-shaped sapphire in the middle of the circles. Tony gasped with a fresh wave of tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Hail Consort Stark,” Steve declared as he placed the crown on Tony’s head. “May your days be blessed.”

“Hail Consort Stark,” everyone chorused, some more reluctant than others; cementing Tony as their second ruler and in so, they helped change Brooklyn’s future forever.

***

_Twelve years ago._

“They lost contact with Steve’s company three days ago,” Clint told Tony, his body tense and face set in hard lines. “They’ve scoured the battlefield but didn’t find him or his men. It’s like they’ve disappeared into thin air.”

“Or into one of Schmidt’s many lairs,” Tony said grimly. His mind was spinning, panic starting to set in at the thought that Steve - along with over a hundred men! – was missing. Tony had no doubt Schmidt had managed to capture them; it wasn’t a secret that he’d been hellbent on getting his hands on Steve for years.

The crazy son of a bitch nursed grand delusions of starting a whole new race of super-people – bred from the best men and women they could get a hold of. The fact that most of the people were blond and blue-eyed wasn’t even the most disturbing part.

A tiny scream, quickly followed by another, had Tony gingerly getting up from the chaise he’d been resting in. Hungry mouths waited for no-one, he thought wryly as he went to the bassinet by the window. Two newborns lay there – screaming their little lungs out.

“Alright, alright,” Tony soothed. “Guess you guys are hungry, huh?” He picked Peter up first and handed him to Clint, then cradled Rhia in his arms. They were only two weeks old but they certainly knew what they wanted. To say Tony had been surprised when he went into labor and the doctor told him he’d delivered not one, but two children had been an understatement.

He’d laughed through the dizziness brought on by the anesthesia and then started to cry while cradling the twins against his chest. Steve should’ve been there; he should’ve been the first one to hold their twins and turn his baffled face on Tony, hopefully with a beaming smile of wonder and pride.

Tony would never forgive Johann Schmidt for trying to start another upheaval so near Tony’s due date.

Tony reclined back into the chaise again with a kid supported in each arm, and asked Clint to fetch a couple of bottles. They quieted down once they had a rubber-teat in their mouths, their vigorous suckling loud in the room. It was a nice one, as far as rooms go, comfortable and containing anything Tony or the babies could ever need. But it wasn’t _home_.

Tony had obeyed Steve’s order – he traveled to Asgard with Clint and he’d stayed put for the last two months. He’d grown tired of waiting after the first day and now he’d just about had it. If it wasn’t for Nat’s missive, Tony probably would have gone home the next day. As it was, with Steve missing and Brooklyn momentarily left without its king, Tony supposed there was only one thing left to do.

“Pack your things,” he ordered Clint. “We’re going back in an hour.”

“Sure thing,” Clint agreed readily, then he frowned. “Wait, what about the kids?”

Tony looked down on them, on their beautiful, perfect faces – content and half-sleeping even as they nursed the bottles with ferocious hunger. They were Steve’s kids alright. It broke his heart to leave them and Patrick behind, even for a short period of time.

“Get Loki in here. He’ll take care of them while I’m gone.”

Clint seemed to be getting cold feet, damn him. Tony didn’t have time for this. “I don’t know, Tony. It’s only been two weeks since the cesarean. Maybe you should rest a few more days.”

“I’ve rested enough,” Tony said calmly. “I need to get back and find Steve.”

“This is such a bad idea,” Clint sighed resignedly. “Steve’s gonna kill me.”

“He won’t kill anyone if he’s left for dead,” Tony said. “Now, get everything ready and send Loki here; last I saw Patrick was with him.”

“Yeah, okay.”

***

He had no idea how long he’d been in this hellhole, but if he’d make an educated guess, he figured it had been at least two weeks since their capture. The cell was small and dark, damp glittering on the walls and the air so cold Steve’s breath misted every time he exhaled.

Screams echoed throughout the underground complex – men and women shouting in pain as they were tortured or subjected to sick, twisted experiments. It was the lullaby he’d been forced to fall asleep to for far too long. He wanted to go home; to Tony’s waiting arms and Patrick’s sticky kisses.

That was the only thought keeping him sane so far; the knowledge that his family was safe and beyond Schmidt’s reach. Steve refused to think about what Schmidt would’ve done if he’d gotten his hands on Tony too. The mere suggestion – and there had been many during his “sessions” with Schmidt – of him coming anywhere near Tony sent Steve into apoplectic rage.

Johann Schmidt had been a thorn in Steve’s side ever since he was a teenager; his father had cast him out of the castle when he’d discovered just what his leading alchemist was spending the King’s money on: sick experiments on humans that would turn an omega into an alpha – all to give him the power to change the very laws of nature. He fancied himself something of a God, and his equally twisted sycophants worshipped the ground he walked on. They called themselves Hydra and Steve hated the whole lot of them with his whole being.

Steve spat on the dirty floor, muck coating every surface but the ceiling. His father had done the right thing putting a stop to Schmidt’s experimentations, although Steve would’ve been happier if his father could’ve killed him instead of sending the mad man into exile.

It’d been days since he last saw Bucky, as he was dragged away from the cell across from Steve’s, with Schmidt’s second – Arnim Zola - rubbing his hands together with a maniacal giggle and strutting after Bucky and the guards holding his remaining arm; the other one there one day and gone the next. Steve’s screams had fallen for deaf ears; all of his growling and threats impotent and the final, ominous bang of the door down to his cellblock had left him alone with his rage and nowhere to vent it.

Steve did the only thing he could and stewed in his anger; sitting in his cell and spending his time coming up with new ways to kill Schmidt and eradicate every trace of the man and his cult from the surface of the earth. He knew Nat had managed to escape the ambush, but Steve was starting to lose hope that anyone would come for them.

He rubbed filthy hands over his unshaven face, the beard coarse and stiff against his fingers. God, what he would give for five minutes with a bucket of clean water, though he was so filthy he doubted it would be enough.

He’d been stripped of armor and shield as soon as they’d caught him – leaving him in his short loincloth and sandals to trudge the long way to one of Schmidt’s lairs – hidden deep within the mountain range separating Brooklyn from Bronx.

It’d been humiliating, for sure, to have so many eyes on him at his weakest, with his men in equal state behind him. Steve had held firm though, had refused to let them cow him and make him lose hope. His people would come. He just hoped it would be soon – he didn’t know how much longer his men could take it.

Steve was jolted out of his troubled thoughts when the door atop the stairs banged open and the guards appeared, dragging something between them. No, not something – someone.

“Bucky!” Steve shot up from his pallet, hands grabbing the bars so hard his knuckles whitened. “What have you done to him? Bucky! Bucky, can you hear me?”

The guards ignored his shouts as they ascended and threw Bucky into his cell. Bucky didn’t make a sound when he landed on the cold, stone floor.

“What the fuck have you done with him?” Steve growled at the guards. They paused and one turned to him with a smirk.

“Upgrading,” he sneered. “Your friend should be thankful.”

They left Steve seething and throwing himself against the bars; a kind of rage he’d never felt before staining his vision red. He stormed and screamed at the top of his lungs, putting every ounce of fear and anger into it. 

It wasn’t enough.

He deflated against the bars, harsh pants echoing in the cavernous room. “Fuck!” he hissed, exhausted. What the hell was he going to do?

Bucky stirred after a couple of hours; groaning and whimpering intermittently as he tried to get up from the floor. Steve could only watch helplessly from his pallet, the thin blanket he’d wrapped around himself barely able to hold the worst of the cold at bay.

“Buck?” he asked when Bucky finally managed to drag himself onto his own pallet. “You alright?”

“…No,” Bucky replied laboriously at length, “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again, Stevie.”

“Hold on, Buck, we’ll get out of here,” Steve said around the lump in his throat. “I’ll get us out.”

Bucky’s laugh was dark and cruel. “How are you gonna manage that, huh? You haven’t busted us out yet and I’m already short one arm. I kinda want to keep the other where it is.”

Steve gave a pained sound, eyes squeezing shut when they started to prickle with tears. He was out of options, had never really had them to begin with. Bucky was right. They were trapped with no way out and Gods knew what plans Schmidt had in store for them. Steve recalled Schmidt telling a minion something about the breeding chambers.

“Do you know anything about some kid of breeding chambers?” Steve asked after a long stretch of silence. He didn’t like how his voice quivered, from fear or the cold; either way, he didn’t like it.

Bucky snorted and grunted when he tried to get comfortable on the thin, lumpy excuse for a mattress. “Something about inducing Heats in omegas and sticking desperate alphas on them after a few hours on opposite walls. Apparently, they’re trying to breed some kind of super-babies. Zola, he… likes to talk while working.”

Steve swore. “I’m going to kill that fucker.”

“Get in line,” Bucky gritted out. “He didn’t cut off _your_ arm.”

“I wished he had,” Steve said softly. “I wish I was the only one here they could inflict pain on. You didn’t deserve this, Buck, none of you do.”

Bucky was silent for a long moment before he spoke up, kinder this time. “It wasn’t your fault, Steve.”

“If it wasn’t for me, none of you would’ve been there.”

“No,” Bucky objected tersely. “If it wasn’t for Schmidt being a bag full of dicks, none of us would’ve been there. Your father should’ve hung that bastard when he had the chance.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve sighed.

Bucky fell asleep after that, exhausted and in so much pain it was easier to drift into fitful sleep than stay awake and deal with it. Steve didn’t blame him. He would’ve taken all of Bucky’s pain if he’d been able to.

Time passed slowly, each second creeping closer to what Steve thought was morning, and a new round of torture. He didn’t really consider his own wounds, which should’ve hurt more than they did. He also didn’t really think about the lack of infection, or how he felt stronger than he should have considering that the scraps of food they were given wasn’t nearly enough to sustain him normally.

A sudden, distant _boom_ shook him out of the half-slumber he’d fallen into. Bucky sat upright with a curse, holding his amputated shoulder when he jostled it in his hurry. Steve got to his feet and tried to peer out of the small, barred window in the door, but he could only see flickering shadows behind it.

“What the hell was that?” Bucky asked from the floor, propped on his arm with his face pressed against the bars.

“I have no idea,” Steve said, just as confused.

They could hear distant screams and more thundering booms; Steve had never heard anything like it. They waited with bated breaths as the noises came closer and jumped when a guard’s face was suddenly smashed up against the bars in the door. His face was bloody and terrified and he vanished with a high pitched scream of terror before they could react.

“Hey!” Steve yelled. “What the hell is going on?”

In reply, the door crashed in, flying clear off its hinges and noisily rebounding down the short steps to land with a bang on the floor. Dust billowed up, making it harder to see as a shadow appeared at the top of the stairs. Something blue glowed in the middle of it.

“What the fuck?” Steve breathed, furiously blinking his eyes to get a better look at what appeared to be a… man made of metal? It was most likely armor, but it was no armor Steve had ever seen before.

“Steve?” the metal-man shouted. “Steve, are you down here?” That voice was familiar. “Steve!”

What the…?

“Tony?” Both Steve and Bucky burst out at the same time. 

“Oh, thank the Gods! I’ve looked all over for you two!” Tony exclaimed as he lifted the faceplate. He was sweaty and dirty but appeared unharmed, his brow eyes worried.

Steve gaped at him, Bucky looking just as flabbergasted.

Tony was encased in the most beautiful armor Steve had ever laid eyes on; it gleamed in gold and red and moved so silently, it hardly made a sound at all. A blue gem was glowing in the middle of his chest and he was so relieved to see Tony, Steve felt a little dizzy.

Tony smoothly came down the steps and ripped open Bucky’s door with his hands – he didn’t even seem to be trying. Next, he went for Steve’s and the sound of the iron bending under Tony’s hands was sweet music to Steve’s tired ears. Then he was in Tony’s arms – and it sure was a novelty to not have to look down to meet Tony’s eyes – the armor giving him enough height to level his face with Steve’s.

“I came as soon as I heard,” Tony whispered. “Are you alright?” The metal fingers stroking his cheeks were cold but so welcome, it was all Steve could do not to burst out in tears.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked shakily.

“Saving your ass.” Tony’s smile was wobbly and Steve had to kiss him. He didn’t care if he was dirty and dressed his rags; he had to get his lips on Tony. It felt like he couldn’t breathe properly without Tony’s lips against his. Tony didn’t seem to mind, kissing back just as passionately, not caring about the sour stench from Steve’s unwashed body.

“Uh, guys?” Bucky called from his cell. “We should get going.”

They pulled apart with a wet sound, panting slightly. “Right,” Tony nodded. “Rescue first, kisses later.”

Steve didn’t hear him. “But- you’re pregnant? Where’s Patrick?” A cold, panicked fist squeezed his heart. What had happened to the kids?

Tony looked at him like he was a moron. “Could I squash myself into this if I was?” he wondered, a hand indicating the armor, which definitely wasn’t wide enough to accommodate a pregnant person. “The kids are safe in Asgard.”

Steve let out a relieved breath. “Thank the Gods.”

“Guys!” Bucky called impatiently.

Steve bent down to help Bucky to his feet, supporting him with an arm around his middle and Bucky’s arm slung over Steve’s shoulders. They moved out of the dungeon and came up in a wide, dimly lit corridor which was empty, save from the dead guard laying in a mangled heap some way down from the door opening and –

“My shield!” Steve exclaimed, the sight of it with its white star filling him with such relief his knees turned weak.

“I found it in one of the labs.” Tony bent down and retrieved it, putting it on his own arm.

Steve eyed Tony and his armor. “How hard did you hit him?” he motioned with his chin at the dead man.

Tony shrugged, unapologetic. “Not as hard as I could’ve. I’m still getting used to this thing. Holy shit Barnes, where’s your arm?” he exclaimed, sidetracked when he caught sight of where Bucky was missing an appendage.

“They cut it off,” Bucky told him bluntly. “Where’s Zola? I have business with him.”

“Zola?” Tony asked. “Small guy, kinda looks like a rodent hiding in the bushes?”

“That’s the one.”

Tony eyeballed Bucky – his strained face and the way he couldn’t even stand without assistance. “Yeah, no. We’re getting you out of here now.”

“I need to kill that bastard,” Bucky snarled through gritted teeth.

“Nat took care of him when we raided the… labs.” Tony made a face as if he was smelling something bad. “He was spouting off about creating some type of super-soldier, you being the first.”

“Fuck,” Bucky swore. “I really wanted to kill him.”

“Don’t worry,” Tony said flippantly. “There wasn’t much left of him when she was done.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Where’s the others?” Steve cut in before their bickering could escalate.

“Sam and Nat are on that. We didn’t find Schmidt but that dick can suck himself and choke on it. We prioritized finding our men over him and I’ve been looking for you two.”

“Let’s go then,” Steve said. “I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Tony pointed at a bundle on the floor. “You’re way too underdressed, sweetheart, and as much as I appreciate the view, you need to get some clothes on you.”

Tony supported Bucky while Steve hastily pulled on a rough shirt and pants and then helped Bucky into a similar getup. 

Tony nodded, satisfied with the knowledge that they wouldn’t freeze to death and handed Steve his shield; the familiar feeling of it in his hand like an old friend coming home. 

“Follow me.”

They trudged down the passage behind Tony; the pace was slower than he’d like, due to Bucky’s injuries and inability to walk by himself at the moment. However, Steve couldn’t help when his eyes slid over Tony’s form, over and over. It was just so… hard to grasp that his mate had come for him and kicked Hydra’s ass while he was at it.

On and on they walked, winding their way through a maze of corridors, side passages, empty rooms and so many stairs. The eerie feeling of emptiness resonating throughout the place gave Steve the creeps. Things got a little sticky when a small group of men ran out of a side corridor, right into their midst. They concentrated on Tony, deeming him the bigger threat in his armor and Steve was more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity.

“Stay,” Steve said as he propped Bucky up against the wall.

“I’ll just wait here then!” Bucky said loudly as Steve jumped the nearest man, bashing him in the back of the head with the shield. Tony made quick work of another and together they finished the men off before they knew what had happened.

“That was too close,” Steve panted when the last man lay unconscious at their feet.

“I think we should hurry,” Tony agreed. “We’ve rigged this place to blow up in about…” A distant sound of an explosion resounded; the walls around them shook and the floor trembled as a mighty roar grew from somewhere deep inside the keep.

“Blow up? As in explode?” Steve asked in alarm. “With what?”

“I threw something together in the lab before I came here, it’s fine,” Tony assured him. “We still have plenty of time.”

Steve didn’t feel reassured at all, especially when a beam from the ceiling chose that moment to come crashing down right behind them.

“I’m still waiting,” Bucky remarked at them when they didn’t react beyond staring at the thick piece of wood and contemplated how close that had been.

“Right, sorry Buck.”

Steve took the better part of Bucky’s weight, all but carrying him as they took off at a quicker pace than before. Steve’s body was screaming for rest, the tremble in his legs amplified by the shaking floor. Dust and small debris rained down on their heads, turning their hair an off-white and dulling Tony’s colorful armor.

“How long, Tony?” Steve yelled over the growl of a mighty fire gaining momentum somewhere below and behind them. He imagined he could feel the heat licking at his heels.

“Not much further!” Tony yelled back. “It’s just up ahead!”

Not a moment too soon, Steve caught sight of what had to be the exit, just a bit further up the narrow stairway and gusts of cold air collided with the heat gaining ground at their backs. Steve wasn’t imagining anymore – they were out of time. Tony pivoted abruptly at the top of the stairs and reaching down, he grabbed both Steve and Bucky. With a mighty heave he threw them out of the smashed in door and dove after them as flames erupted out in a blazing pillar over their heads.

They lay on the cold, frosty ground for a long moment, catching their breaths. Steve had never been so glad to breathe fresh air, dragging it into his heaving lungs; it burned and made him cough weakly but he didn’t care. He was finally free of that dreadful prison.

It was silent around them save for the sound of the fire slowly destroying Schmidt’s lair.

“Where is everybody?” Bucky asked before Steve could.

“I think they got out further down the mountain,” Tony replied between coughs. “This place is a huge fucking maze; it stretches for miles inside the foothill and has several exits.”

“Why didn’t we take a closer one then?”

“We would’ve burned to death; this was the safest option.”

Steve started to laugh. Tony and Bucky stared at him like he’d lost his mind but he couldn’t help it. “What the – what the hell did you come up with to make this place go up in flames like that?” he managed to get out through his mirth. He felt awful but at the same time not? He didn’t know what Schmidt had forced him to drink during his captivity – some kind of elixir, he’d said - but whatever it was, it was making him feel like he’d just taken a stroll through a park, but at the same time he felt like collapsing into a bed and sleeping for at least week. Maybe two.

Tony was grinning now, too. “I call it black powder. Packs quite a punch even in small amounts. I’ve a few ideas of how we can use it to make long-range weapons with three-times the destructive power of a trebuchet.”

“That’s really interesting,” Bucky said dryly. “Please, tell me more while I’m freezing my ass off on the ground!”

Tony laughed and got to his feet. “Come on, let’s get to the others.”

Steve stood on shaky legs and looked around, drinking in the breathtaking view. They were almost at the top of the mountain, Brooklyn spreading out before them in the distance. It was almost dawn; Steve could see the sky brightening in the east as night slowly fell away. He spotted a path leading down into the valley below, narrow but seemingly well maintained.

“There,” he pointed.

“I’ll help Bucky, you go first,” Tony said.

“I can walk on my own,” Bucky complained when Tony hoisted him up.

“Yeah?” Tony let go and Bucky’s knees immediately folded. “Thought so.” He took a firm grip around Bucky’s waist and started walking, leaving his friend with little choice but to come along. They picked their way down the path slowly, keeping an attentive eye on loose rocks so not to slip and get a fast trip down the steep slope.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said when they’d walked for a long while.

“What for?” Tony wondered. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I wasn’t with you when you went into labor,” Steve said bitterly. “What kind of alpha am I, when I can’t be by my mate’s side when he gives birth?”

“You’re really not the type of alpha who chose to sit down at the tavern and drink ale while I was in childbed,” Tony remarked. “You’re a king and you were busy quenching an uprising. I’d say that makes you exempt from keeping vigil at my bedside.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Steve sighed glumly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Bucky said, fed up with everything. “Steve. It wasn’t your fault, same as me losing an arm wasn’t your fault or Schmidt deciding to take over the world isn’t your fault. You’ve done your best to handle the situation and any sane alpha would’ve sent their pregnant mate somewhere safe before riding out into battle. Stop moping and forgive yourself already, you hear me?”

Tony was staring at Bucky’s profile. “Wow, Barnes. That was really eloquent.”

“Fuck you. I just want to go home and my king beating himself up over things he can’t control won’t get me there faster.”

“Huh. Maybe I should make you the twins sole godparent, just for that.”

“Twins?” Steve froze in the middle of a step and turned to stare at Tony. “You had twins? As in more than one?”

“Oh yeah, I never said, did I?” Tony told him with a grin. “Two babies at the same time, a boy and a girl.”

“A boy and a – “ Steve’s head spun again, and it wasn’t all from more than two weeks of little food and water and emotional exhaustion. He had to sit down.

“Whoa!” Tony and Bucky exclaimed at the same time when Steve’s legs gave way and he flopped down on a boulder at the side of the path. Tony carefully lowered Bucky to another before coming to kneel before his alpha, who had his face hidden in his palms.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” He sounded mildly alarmed when Steve’s shoulders shook. He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “Uh… Steve?”

“Just- just give me a moment,” Steve’s begged into his palms, “I’ll pull myself together, I just need a minute.”

“Take your time,” Tony said, unsure.

They remained quiet while they waited for him, for which Steve was thankful. The long weeks filled with torture – physical and mental – worrying about his men and crippling guilt eating away at his conscience had taken a greater toll on him than he’d thought. Add in Tony giving birth to twins and discovering he’d had missed it was the icing on a truly, shitty cake and the guilt weighed even heavier on Steve

He’d never get that back and he’d hate Johann Schmidt for taking it from him until the day he died. Eventually the tears stopped flowing and even though his nose was running and he most likely looked like something that had crawled out from under a rock, Steve’s hands fell away to dangle between his legs.

Tony smiled when he could meet his gaze; nothing else but love shining out of his brown eyes. “Feel better?” he asked without any hint of mockery.

Steve nodded. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat and cast a quick look at Bucky. “You alright?”

“Nearly frozen stiff but other than that I kinda feel better than I should,” Bucky shrugged.

Steve frowned. Huh. That was interesting, considering he felt the exact same way. He made a mental note to ask Bruce to examine his blood later.

“You up for getting down this mountain now?” Tony asked, getting to his feet and reaching a hand out to help Steve up.

Steve leaned in to kiss his mate, filling it with as much love and thankfulness he could manage. “Yes. Thank you for coming after me.”

Tony’s smile was small and a little private, as if he was thinking of a joke only he was privy of. “I’ll always come for you, Steve. You’re stuck with me for as long as you want me.”

That was a strange wording, Steve thought, but he didn’t have the mental capacity right then and there to examine it deeper. He’d ask Tony about it later.

Only, he never did, and it would affect his mate in more ways than one, years and years later. 

***

_Twenty years ago._

After the combined Claiming and coronation feast Tony was led into the royal bedchamber by a gaggle of giggling servants. The anticipation hovering over them was thick enough to cut with a knife, a tangible tone humming in between the unspoken words and knowing glances the small group exchanged as they helped Tony get ready for the Claiming night.

They reverently removed his clothes and jewelry and rubbed his skin with scented oils - it’s sweet fragrance made his head spin. Tony couldn’t help but feel the gravitas of the moment when a woman came forth with what was basically a strip of cloth you could maybe call a loincloth, if you felt generous. It was sheer and flowing, deep maroon in color and Tony knew it wasn’t supposed to cover anything at all; its ability to entice and seduce the only reason it had ever been made.

He felt uncharacteristically shy when gentle hands deposited him on a stool and had his makeup re-done by expertly executed brushstrokes. Other hands placed Sarah’s heart around his throat and slipped a thin length of gold chain around his waist, adorning his arms with wide, golden bracelets that fit snugly around his biceps and wrists. Delicate chains with bells attached to them were fastened around his ankles while his hair was pulled from the ponytail and thoroughly brushed down his back.

Tony took it all in like he was an outsider looking in on an elaborate ceremony worthy of any stage; the servants were so coordinated and in sync it was almost scary how efficient they were. He manfully held out until they took a step back, their admiring gazes sliding over him without feeling intrusive or offensive. They simply looked at him like he was a work of art, their masterpiece turned alive under their care.

“King Steven will never leave this room after tonight,” a young man said admiringly. “You’re so beautiful Consort Stark, it’ll take his breath away.”

“Really?” Tony didn’t like how small that came out, but he was so out of his element and not sure how to act.

“We promise. Just look,” an elderly woman reassured as she helped him to his feet and turned him to the mirror behind him. 

Tony didn't recognize the person staring back at him, it was so vastly different from how he usually looked.

His eyes surely weren’t that dark and seductive, were they? That couldn't be his lips - full and red and looking ready to be ravished by hungry kisses. And that body didn’t belong to him; all long lines and toned muscles glistening in the dim light from the fireplace and what had to be at least hundreds of candles. The loincloth he’d thought transparent teased the viewer with peeks of his long legs and slim hips, while obscuring his most private areas in shadow, and the oil coupled with the gold and maroon silk falling from his waist literally set his skin aglow.

Tony had never thought he could look like that; like an omega worthy of a king.

Raucous laughter from just outside of the main door had the servants snap out of their admiring trance and they quickly filed out of the small, servants entrance behind them, giggling and wishing him good luck and happy Claiming.

Tony would never admit to anyone how his stomach erupted with thousands of butterflies when the door slammed open and Steve was carried inside on the shoulders of his friends and various nobles. They all stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of Tony and a hushed silence fell over them.

“By the gods,” someone, Tony didn’t know his name, breathed in awe. Tony fidgeted nervously with a bracelet, he didn’t know where to look as their gazes slid over his form again and again.

“Let me down,” Steve all but exhaled when the atmosphere crept into oppressive territory. He was placed on his feet in front of Tony, eyes intense and his stare felt like a caress across Tony’s skin. Tony immediately felt better when Steve’s wide shoulders and back hid him from the others’ view, making him relax minutely.

“Leave us,” Steve ordered without turning around. There was a familiar, hungry glint in his eyes.

“Happy Claiming, your Majesty,” someone replied.

“Lucky bastard,” another one muttered when they drew back and closed the door behind them, leaving Tony and Steve to stare at each other in anticipatory silence.

“You look…” Steve trailed off, seemingly at a loss. 

“You also look…” Tony was just as tongue tied, his mouth turned dry and sweat broke out between his shoulder blades.

“I can’t,” Steve croaked at length. “I can’t find words, Tony. You look absolutely breathtaking.”

“So do you,” Tony said shyly. This was ridiculous. They’d seen each other naked plenty of times before this; Steve had helped him through four of his Heats! They had no business behaving like blushing virgins just because Steve was about to knot him for the first time.

Tony could scold himself all he wanted but when it came down to it, it _was_ his first time and it didn’t seem to matter how much he had tried to tell himself it was nothing to worry about.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked softly, reaching out to let two fingers slowly slide from Tony’s shoulder down to his hand soothingly.

“I’m…” Tony considered lying, to tell Steve nothing was wrong and to get on with it. The words died before his tongue could curl around them: it didn’t sit right with him to lie to Steve, to his _mate._

Tony laughed, a little nervous as that word - _mate_ \- made his insides squirm in delighted happiness. “It’s ridiculous, but I’m a little anxious,” he confessed. 

Steve’s eyes softened and his mouth stretched in a tremulous smile. “Don’t be, it’s only me” he said as he cupped Tony’s cheek tenderly. Tony couldn’t help but nuzzle into the wide, warm palm, suppressing the urge to purr like a contented cat.

“You say that like you’re just a nobody.”

Steve’s laugh was self-deprecating. “I’m nobody special, Tony. Not tonight. Right now, we’re just Steve and Tony.”

“You are though,” Tony whispered, eyes locked with Steve’s as he leaned in, body aching with the need to feel Steve’s against him. “You are my alpha and my mate; that makes you the most special person in the whole world.”

Steve groaned at that and claimed Tony’s mouth in a fierce kiss, as if he couldn’t resist the pull between them anymore. It was different from all the other times they’d kissed; more potent, stronger and deeper than Tony was used to. Had Steve held back before? The thought sent a wave of want and longing through him, strong and undeniable, his knees almost buckled. Steve’s hands snaked around his naked back, gliding over his oiled skin with relish, plundering Tony’s plush, welcoming mouth with such fervor it made Tony shiver from the heady pleasure coursing through him.

Arousal dimmed his senses; pulling him under until he couldn’t think straight. Steve was pressed up against him fully, his hard length a branding, unforgettable presence against Tony’s stomach. Tony wanted it inside of him with every fiber of his being; every cell screaming to get Steve to bed and just _take him already!_

Lost in the hazy pleasure from Steve’s assault on his mouth and the hands roaming his upper body, Tony didn’t take notice of how Steve slowly maneuvered them until he could fall back in the bed, with Tony splaying over his front with a soft, “Oumf!” of surprise.

“It would seem like I am at your mercy, Consort Stark,” Steve whispered hoarsely.

“Yes, you certainly are” Tony breathed, shivering when heat speared through him, as Steve’s scent grew sharper, muskier, and his cock twitched against Tony’s, making them groan and close their eyes in bliss. Steve’s hands didn’t stay idle, where they rested on Tony’s hips, slowly sliding underneath the waistband of Tony’s loincloth, scalding hot against his lower back, fingers grazing the top of his buttocks.

“You are mine. All mine.” Tony couldn’t help the gravely way his voice had turned, or how he moved his pelvis in small circles against Steve’s, pressing their erections together again and again, making them moan into each other’s mouths.

“I’m yours,” Steve promised on a gasp, when Tony started up a slow grind. “Forever and always.”

Time seemed to slow down, seconds stretching out into eons, reaching for a forever out of reach horizon, where the end of the night was on the other side. Steve undid Tony’s loincloth with worshipful hands, lips and tongue following every dip and curve and straining muscle he could reach from lying underneath, like it was the first time, making Tony moan and swear and beg in a never-ending plea for more pleasure, more pressure – just _more_.

Tony revelled in the feel of Steve’s body under his clever fingers, as the tables were turned and he helped Steve pull his tunic and pants off; tickling caresses exploring the expanse of muscles bared to his hungry mouth. He marked Steve’s pale skin with damp kisses and sharp nicks, taking pleasure in the way Steve squirmed and moaned under him, loving the way this big, strong, alpha let Tony, an omega, take charge and lead them towards the endgame of mutual satisfaction.

“Tony- “ Steve sighed. “Please.”

“Please what?” Tony teased, not recognizing the way his voice had gone husky and seductive; he felt drunk on the power he held over Steve, the fact that he could reduce this stubborn, confident man to a shivering, moaning mess with just his mouth and hands a heady sensation not unlike the feeling of inebriation.

“Stop teasing me,” Steve implored hoarsely and turned pleading eyes on him, where he’d shimmied down between Steve’s spread legs, the ocean blue almost swallowed up by dilated pupils.

“No,” Tony denied, mouthing at Steve’s rock-hard cock with barely there licks and light, sucking, kisses. Steve’s flesh throbbed against his tongue and he lapped at the swollen glans, at the pre-cum beading there. It exploded in a burst of salt and something that was uniquely Steve in his mouth; his own, neglected cock jerking while his backside grew increasingly slick.

“You’re killing me,” Steve gritted out, head falling back against the pillows, groaning from deep within his chest when Tony took mercy on him and swallowed his length, taking it deep in his throat.

“But do you want me to stop?” Tony croaked as he came up for air, grinning impishly at Steve’s glowering face. He took that as a no, getting back to work, sucking and licking Steve’s cock until Steve’s legs trembled and the aborted jerks of his hips grew into gentle thrusts.

Tony went as deep as he could, whimpering when his lips met resistance at the base of Steve’s cock, where his knot had started to swell, too wide to fit in Tony’s mouth.

“I’m- I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Steve stuttered on a harsh exhale, skin slick with sweat and glistening in the soft, warm, light from the candles. He had never been more gorgeous; no artist could have ever captured the true beauty of Steve Rogers even if they’d been sat at the edge of their bed. This was all for Tony’s eyes only.

He released Steve’s hard length with a last, lingering suck and crawled back up his panting, shivering form, straddling his trim waist and letting his hands caress the damp skin tenderly. Tony gave Steve a moment to catch his breath, waiting patiently until he could open his eyes properly.

“That was amazing,” Steve finally said, smiling so sweetly Tony nearly swooned.

“You are amazing,” he retorted breathlessly, wriggling when Steve’s dick slid against his balls, slick from his own, persistent arousal.

“You ready?” Steve asked, hands gripping his buttocks firmly, spreading them wide and making Tony’s eyes roll into the back of his head as cool air whiffed against his puffy entrance. 

The nervousness he’d felt earlier had evaporated, leaving behind a desperate need to feel Steve inside of him, to have his knot locked tightly inside, filling him to his breaking point.

“Yes.”

Tony rose higher on his knees, letting Steve get more room to slowly run his fingers down the valley between Tony’s cheeks, giving a hungry growl at the wetness there, as he stroked Tony’s twitching hole and coated his fingers in slick. 

Steve reached, grabbed Tony’s nape and pulled him down into a messy, spit-slick kiss at the same time as he positioned his cock at Tony’s entrance with his other hand. Tony moaned at the feeling of Steve’s cock prodding his slick hole, whining loudly when Steve’s hips shifted and rose, his hard, thick length slowly pressing into Tony’s body.

“Oh my gods,” Tony whimpered, eyes wide in shock as Steve thrust into him on a long, slow push that never seemed to end. It didn’t hurt exactly, it wasn’t the first time Tony had something up his ass after all, but it was… different. 

Steve’s eyes were as wide as his; they never broke eye contact during the time it took Steve to work his cock deep into Tony, a thick, reverent silence descending over them as Tony’s pelvis finally was flush with Steve’s. 

Tony rested there, getting used to the feeling of Steve inside, stretching him wide and touching spots his toys had never managed. It felt so good, his head so filled with the pleasure and Steve, he wasn’t able to categorize all of the sensations properly at once.

“You okay?” Steve sounded like he’d gargled gravel, his voice was so strained and hoarse, seemingly dazed and worried at the same time.

“Yeah,” Tony choked, shifting minutely on the length splitting him wide, getting a feel for it. Sparks of pleasure bloomed when Steve hit his prostate perfectly, and he moaned lowly. “Better than good.”

“Alright then,” Steve said, assured, and gave a small thrust. He nailed Tony’s prostate again, drawing sounds from him that he’d never made before. That set the tone for the beginning of their lovemaking, Steve staring at Tony’s face with utmost attention, to gauge his reactions and adjust his movements accordingly.

Even if Steve had meant for Tony to be the one in charge, it seemed like he couldn’t help himself as he took over, setting the pace and doing all the work. Tony was too busy making pleasured sounds, rocking with Steve’s motions and just hanging on to be too irritated. At least at first.

“Typical alpha,” Tony panted when Steve had built enough momentum to rock the entire bed along with their motions, growing increasingly frustrated at the sedate pace.

“What’s that?” Steve grunted, hissing through clenched teeth when Tony squeezed his inner walls around the hard cock sliding in and out of him, hands planted on Steve’s firm pectorals for balance.

“Can’t let me take the lead for five minutes even before taking over,” Tony huffed, adjusting the angle of his hips so the head of Steve’s cock glanced over his prostate on every pass.

“I… can't help it,” Steve groaned, trembling grip slipping on Tony’s hips from the combination of oils and sweat.

Straightening and leaning back to sit fully on Steve’s cock, sharp smile curving his mouth, Tony ground down and took in the way it made Steve’s eyes roll back, lids fluttering shut over glazed, blue eyes.

“It’s my turn now,” Tony informed, breathlessly, prying Steve’s hands from their purchase on him, slinging his palms against Steve’s and interlocking their fingers tightly. “You just lay there and look pretty. It’s your first time too, after all.”

“ _Tony-_ “ Steve got out just as Tony started to move, and his protest got lost on a garbled groan. Tony rose and fell, arching his back as he rocked back and forth in a rhythm as old as time. His head felt too heavy to stay upright and he relaxed his neck, letting it fall back so that his hair tickled Steve’s groin and thighs, eyes shutting in bliss.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, could feel Steve’s knot swell and grow, catching against his swollen rim until he couldn’t do much else but grind and rock, slowly locking them together.

“Tony, I’m going to- “ The words sounded punched out of Steve, gravely and pleading and tinged with a desperate edge, his face mirroring the urgency.

“I got you,” Tony said, weak but surer because of it. “I’m right here with you, Steve.” He clenched and swiveled his hips, gasping at the feeling of Steve’s knot thickening just inside of his entrance. “I need your knot, Steve. Give it to me.” Tony had meant it to come out like a command, but it morphed into a plea somewhere; he was too frantic for Steve to finally claim him to be bothered by it.

 _“Tony!”_ Steve snarled, hands circling Tony’s waist in a bruising hold as he pulled Tony down, hard, on his cock, keeping him still as Steve came in his ass; cock pulsing in time with Tony’s galloping heart. The warm, wet feeling of Steve’s cum deep inside him, the savage expression on Steve’s face, his teeth bared in a snarl, was too much for him and Tony erupted, cock untouched, cum spilling out and painting Steve’s heaving abs with sticky, white streaks.

Steve’s knot engaged properly in a heartbeat, expanding past the point of comfort, hurtling Tony into a state of semi-panic, thinking it wasn’t possible to fit it all inside of him. In the same moment he was sure he was about to split in half, something suddenly shifted and it became far more than just pain filled pressure. The knot swelled until it nudged against Tony’s prostate and sent waves of renewed desire up and down his spine, stimulating new, hidden nerve endings he’d never even known he had before. Head spinning from the conflicting sensations, Tony collapsed onto Steve’s chest like a puppet whose strings had been cut, both of them shuddering and moaning when the movement jostled Steve’s knot, causing it to tug at Tony’s swollen rim.

Their harsh breaths were the only sounds in the room for a while, as they basked in this perfect moment. Tony cracked one eye open and glanced at Steve’s face, taking in his blissed-out expression with a small, satisfied smile.

He’d never felt more relaxed in his life, resting atop of Steve with his mate’s hard cock safely held within his body, binding them together intimately in a ritual as old as time, just the way nature had intended. Alpha and Omega, two halves of a whole, joined as one in fleeting moments like these.

“That was…” Steve began softly, tenderly caressing Tony’s sweaty back, “so mind-blowing, I can’t find a fitting description.”

Tony chuckled, exhausted. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He felt no need for talking, soaking in the tranquility, letting his thoughts wander here and there, ignoring the way his knees ached or how his back protested the awkward position he was folded in. _Food for thought_ , he mused drowsily. _Don’t let Steve knot you when you’re on top._

“It wasn’t how I’d imagined it,” Steve whispered at length.

“Hm,” Tony grunted, begrudgingly lifting his head and resting his chin on Steve’s chest, gazing up at a vulnerable spot just underneath Steve’s jaw. “How so?”

An embarrassed flush slowly replaced the rosy glow of arousal on Steve’s neck and face and it was typical Steve to get bashful about voicing his fantasies while still balls deep in Tony’s ass.

“Well,” Steve hemmed and hawed, floundering for words. “I thought you’d be more… submissive.”

“That’s not really my style,” Tony said, scornfully. “Submission has never been my thing, Steve.”

“No, I know,” Steve assured, giving Tony’s ass a quick, fond squeeze, a smile flirting with the corners of his mouth. “I know that’s not who you are. I just imagined you’d let me take charge in bed.” He giggled. “Silly me.”

Tony felt a small pang of hurt at that, satisfied lethargy replaced by burgeoning irritation in an instant. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

His tone must’ve penetrated the lust-filled fog in Steve’s head because he looked down at Tony with a small frown. “What’s what supposed to mean?”

“You make it sound like I never let you do anything in bed.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Was it Tony’s imagination, or did Steve sound a little pissed? Well, good. Tony was pissed too now.

“How did you mean it then? Cause that’s bullshit, Steve and you know it!”

“Now you’re being deliberately obtuse, Tony. I’ve never resented the way you like to lead in bed. I like it,” Steve snapped, blue eyes flashing warningly.

“So now I’m stupid?” Tony reared up, hissing in discomfort when his jerky movements caused Steve’s knot to yank at his entrance. Steve’s hands shot down to grab his hips, hard, keeping him still as to not injure either one of them.

“You’re not stupid either, stop twisting my words!”

“I’m not twisting anything!”

Steve growled, frustrated, and before Tony knew what was happening, he rolled them over, sprawling Tony on his back with Steve lying between his legs, Steve’s hand anchored at the small of Tony’s back to keep their pelvises pressed together.

“You’re always so fucking considerate,” Tony huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, locking his eyes at a spot on the ceiling.

“I’ll never hurt you on purpose,” Steve said, still angry. “Why are you acting like this?”

Tony refused to answer, stubbornly keeping his eyes on that spot. Was that mold? They should take care of that before it became a problem. Before they knew it, the whole castle could become a cesspool of filth and dirt and-

His thoughts stuttered to a stop when Steve’s cock moved inside of him, sliding back and forth ever so slightly, alerting him to the fact that he didn’t feel quite as full as before.

Steve smirked victoriously when Tony’s gaze snapped to his. “Hi there,” he said, pleasantly, like his thrusts weren’t gaining momentum as his knot diminished inside of Tony, making it easier for Steve to fuck his thick cock in and out of Tony’s sensitive opening with increasing vigor.

“W – what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony stuttered around a moan, when Steve nailed the head of his cock against his prostate purposefully.

“Making love to you,” Steve hummed, teeth flashing in a savage smile when Tony bared his neck with a mewl of pleasure. “I figured,” he whispered, bending down to nose at the nook beneath his ear, “that if we’re gonna fight, we can skip the fighting and go right to making up. I’ve heard it’s the best part.”

“You’re - such – a - dork!” Tony all but yowled when Steve put his back into his thrusts, hips pistoning into Tony so hard he could swear he saw stars. All thoughts of hurt feelings, angry words and why would Steve think he never got to lead, blew away in the face of Steve’s passionate love-making. He didn’t let Tony catch his breath or give him any chance to protest, simply pouring everything he was into blowing Tony’s mind away with each, fierce thrust.

Steve kissed every inch of skin he could reach. He took both of Tony’s wrists in one of his hands and held them over Tony’s head, caressing his face, collarbones, chest, stomach and hips with the other. He littered Tony’s neck and chest with bites and hickeys, growling in satisfaction with each new bruise blooming as proof of his unrestrained passion.

Tony loved every second of it, raising his hips to meet Steve as best he could, encouraging moans echoing around their bedroom whenever Steve slowed down in his ardent worship of him, shouting praise to the Gods and whoever else was listening, as he wound his legs around Steve’s pumping hips, clamping tight and holding on.

“I love you,” Steve almost snarled, sweat dripping from his face onto Tony’s chest. He released his hold on Tony’s wrists and scooped Tony’s legs over his arms, bending him in half, deepening the reach of each thrust until Tony was incoherent from the zealous onslaught.

“Love you, love, you _, love you!”_ Tony wailed when his climax slammed into him out of nowhere, with the force of a ballistic spear, vision blurring, no sound able to reach him as he was drowned and lost in a vast ocean of pleasure. He dimly registered Steve’s voice rising into a roar of triumph and wetness filling him along with the knot swelling anew, but it was all background noise at that point, not important enough to try and rouse any kind of coherence for.

Tony must’ve passed out at some point, because he had no idea how long it’d been before he was able to register the calm beating of his heart or the way he could take a deep breath without choking on spit and arousal.

“You with me?” Steve’s asked from afar, voice slow and mellow.

“Inaminute,” Tony slurred, sight still fuzzy, the light haloing everything he tried to set his eyes on. He blinked up at Steve, his smile all the more blinding and Tony could swear his blue eyes were glowing.

“How’re you feeling?”

Tony frowned. Why was Steve looking worried? He shouldn’t be. Tony had never felt this good in his life. “I feel… amazing,” Tony settled on, when his brain caught up and some resemblance of intelligence surfaced enough to give him back the ability to form and understand words properly.

A relieved expression stole over Steve’s face and he exhaled shakily. It was like all of his bones just melted away and he sank down on top of Tony, resting his weight on his elbows at each side of Tony’s head, but enough of him pressed against Tony to make him feel enveloped and safe in Steve’s embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, at length.

“What for?” Tony didn’t really understand the need for the apology. If all their fights would end like this one, Tony wanted to fight Steve each day, probably every hour or so, for the rest of their lives.

“I shouldn’t have been so rough with you,” Steve explained in a hushed, regretful tone. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” His fingers grazed a hand-shaped bruise on Tony’s hip. Tony followed the gesture with lethargic eyes, a hum of satisfaction taking root in his heart at the sight of Steve’s possessiveness.

“Steve,” Tony said, waiting patiently for Steve to look at him, reluctantly. “You never have to apologize for that.”

“Of course I have to, I _hurt_ you, Tony.”

“No, you didn’t. I liked it.”

In the midst of working himself up to what looked like an epic rant of self-recrimination, Steve paused, took in Tony’s sated, blissful face, and said, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“But _… really?”_

“Uh-huh,” Tony nodded. “Really, really. For real.”

Steve snorted, mollified and amused. “Noted.”

“I’m also sorry, by the way,” Tony said, as shame crept over him. “I didn’t mean to start a fight.”

“It’s alright,” Steve mused. “I knew what I was signing up for, claiming you.”

Tony slapped him lightly on top of his head. “Hey.”

“I just meant, earlier, that it was silly of me to think even for a second that you’d submit to me, just like that,” Steve explained quietly. “Your submission is a gift, Tony. Something I have to earn, by my words and my actions, not through assumption.”

“And I meant what I said, Steve. I don’t know how to submit so anyone; alpha, beta, another omega. It’s not in my nature.”

A secret smile curved Steve’s mouth. “That’s where you’re wrong, my love.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony didn’t get offended this time. He was trying something new, along with his new status as a royalty and claimed; he was going to set his insecurities to the side for a while and just listen.

“It means…” Steve reached to stroke his lower lip with a calloused thumb. “When you know, deep and true in your heart, that I’ll never willfully hurt you, you’ll give yourself to me wholly and trust that I’ll take care of you.”

Tony knew he had no business blushing, but the heat in his cheeks said otherwise. How was it that Steve seemed to see the deepest, darkest corners of his soul, to understand his innermost workings, and still love him? Tony didn’t realise that he could fall any further for this amazing man, but here he was, hurtling deeper down the deep crevasse known as love. He had no idea if he’d ever hit bottom.

“Okay,” Tony said around the lump suddenly lodged in his throat.

The serious glint in Steve’s blue, blue eyes morphed into a playful one in a heartbeat, and Tony’s stomach warmed in anticipation. “Until then,” Steve said, “I’ll just have to overwhelm you, over and over again, and make sure you can’t walk straight tomorrow.”

Tony’s grin was greedy. “Bring it, lover. Make me see stars again.”

And like the kind, considerate alpha he was, Steve did.

***

_Now._

The children were sleeping by the time Tony had told them several stories about his and Steve’s long years together. Patrick was snuffling lightly, with Rhia tucked against this side and Peter splayed over their laps, mouth hanging open as he snored loud enough to rattle the windows.

Tony smiled so hard it threatened to split his face in two, Steve’s arm warm and strong around his shoulders as they observed their children lovingly. It’d been an interesting afternoon and evening; Peter had wanted to know more, Rhia had asked far too probing questions and Patrick had sulked through the first hour or so. 

He’d grown invested eventually, sitting at the edge of his seat and listening with rapt attention, especially when Tony had told them about how he’d escaped the castle by picking a lock and stealing a horse. It’d been an eye-opener, telling his children about everything he’d done over the years, how hard he’d fought to be able to stand at Steve’s side as an equal – both in the eyes of Steve and their society.

It’d taken some time for people to get used to the new laws Steve had changed, especially when some omegas wanted to join the army before anything else. Steve hadn’t been the only alpha strongly opposed to the mere idea, despite how progressive of a man he’d been and still were. Some things just weren’t done, he’d argued with a tortured expression when Tony had yelled at him about it.

For so long it had seemed like the hill he had chosen to die on; no matter how many times Tony had proved him wrong it hadn’t really sunk into Steve’s stubborn head, until Tony had forged his armor and imbued it with magic - thanks to an alchemist named Stephen Strange and a blue gem, and saved his and Bucky’s asses from Hydra.

It had finally opened Steve’s eyes and made him realize that even if omegas were free to do as they pleased in other aspects of their lives, true freedom hadn’t been granted to them before they could also decide if they wanted to help defend their country or not. Steve had signed the law with tears in his eyes, mind undoubtedly filled with horrible images of Tony dead in a war somewhere, but he’d done it anyway, so that Tony and every other omega could truly rule over their lives the way they saw fit.

It hadn’t solved one problem as much as it’d created new ones, when alphas and betas too stuck in the old ways discriminated against their fellow, omega soldiers. Tony hadn’t really had a desire to become Steve’s second in command before that little tidbit of information had reached his ears. The words of omegas being treated poorly by men and women supposed to have their backs had galvanized Tony’s will to go in the front and show the poor sods just how dangerous an omega set on fighting could be. The unfair treatment and protests had slowly died down after that, even if there still were families - old and distinguished and horribly conservative - who still spread misinformation and fed their kids lies of how it was against the laws of nature to grant omegas too much freedom.

Fucking fools, the whole lot of them. That’s why it’d hurt him so much to hear Patrick had listened a little too closely to his friends’ poisonous words. He hadn’t known just how hard Tony had fought for every inch of autonomy. But Tony had kept a close eye on his eldest; watching as Patrick’s expression had slowly morphed from surly to horrified to land on ashamed. That’s when Tony knew that his words had reached him.

He’d left out that as another lead in quenching omega-prejudice once and for all, Tony had shortly after the twin’s birth taken on a protégé – Harley Keener, who was a bright, feisty omega with almost as much fire in his eyes as Tony. Although, with the way Harley was racing past his peers, leaving them in the dust both in the academical and physical departments, Tony would have to admit that Harley was far more competitive than he’d ever been.

Harley was a general in the making and after Steve had started to take an interest in his lessons, Tony wouldn’t be surprised if Harley made it in ten years. Tony also had a suspicion Steve was grooming Harley to take over Bucky’s position as head of the royal guards a few years down the line and then take charge of Patrick’s detail once Steve was no longer king.

Sneaky husband, Tony thought affectionately with a slight grin. Maybe he ought to reward his clever husband in a sexy way tonight.

“What’re you smirking about?” Steve asked, suspicious.

“Oh nothing,” Tony said loftily. “Just thinking about what I’m gonna do to you once we’ve gotten the kids into their beds.”

Steve gave an amused snort. “You and your big stomach?”

Tony squawked, offended. “Betrayal! Off with your head!”

Steve laughed and swept Tony up in a bridal carry – ignoring Tony’s indignant protests. “Calm down and let me take you to our rooms. I’ll show you what _I_ want to do and you’ll lay there and take it like a proper omega.”

“Guards!” Tony hissed jokingly at Sam and Clint, when Steve stepped out through the door. “I command you; seize this scoundrel immediately and behead him, he has greatly offended the royal fetus and its carrier!”

“I only said you have a big stomach,” Steve wheezed out through bouts of giggles.

“Well, it’s not like he’s wrong,” Clint pointed out with a shit-eating grin.

“Sam! You’re my only hope!” Tony begged loudly, flailing a hand in the air. “Behead your King, at once!”

“Sorry, Tony,” Sam said without sounding sorry at all. “I can’t commit treason just because you’re fat and unhappy about it.”

“You’re fired, all of you,” Tony sulked and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff; trying to look as dignified as a grown, pregnant omega could while resting in his mate’s warm, strong arms.

Clint snorted. “Please. It’d take a week before you’d come crawling back, begging us to take your helions off your hands for a few hours.”

Tony pointed at him, annoyed. “That may be true but you’d accept so who’s the loser here, huh?”

“Could you make sure the kids get into their beds?” Steve interrupted loudly over the squabble. 

“Sure,” Sam chuckled. “Good night, your Majesties.”

“I hope you wake up with spiders in your bed!” Tony called back when Steve strode off with him, ignoring Clint’s rude gesture as he snuggled deeper into Steve’s hold smugly.

“I don’t think you’re fat, by the way,” Steve said reassuringly, nodding thanks to a servant when she was kind enough to open the door to their rooms for him and pushed it shut with his foot behind them.

Tony couldn't help but snort. “I know, my bump is a big turn on for you.” He leered up at his alpha when a flush slowly rose up Steve’s neck. “Yeah, I’m on to you, your Majesty.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve denied with as much dignity as he could muster.

“Pretty sure you do. With the way you’re leaking pheromones when you look at me, I think the entire castle knows.” 

“So what?” Steve said, somewhat surly. “What’re anyone going to do about it?”

“Well,” Tony laughed while Steve gently deposited him on their bed, “nothing I guess, but what with Hani fleeing the room as soon as we’re in it and Bucky walking around and looking like he’s scenting something really unpleasant, I’d say it’s lucky I’m due soon.”

“Bucky can suck my dick,” Steve told Tony pleasantly, crawling up on the bed and forcing Tony on his back, coming to loom over him with his hands resting on either side of Tony’s head with a hungry glint in his eyes. “The day he finds himself a mate of his own I’m going to laugh until I burst and give him so much shit, you’ll be amazed.”

“I’m still amazed of how much of a petty, little shit you can be when you put your mind to it,” Tony marveled with a deep laugh, face flushed from amusement and arousal.

“You love when I’m being a little shit,” Steve pointed out and bent down to kiss Tony hungrily.

“I do,” Tony said hoarsely when they separated. “But you’re wrong on one account.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked absently, more interested in Tony neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin until small marks blossomed, than Bucky’s relationship status.

Tony arched against him as best as he could with his big stomach in the way. “Bucky is mated,” he got out around a bitten off moan, as one of Steve’s hands slowly slipped underneath his rough work tunic, stroking his rounded belly lovingly before making its way under the waistband of his pants.

The hand stopped and Tony whined when Steve drew back. “No, don’t stop,” he begged.

“Wait,” Steve said slowly. “Since when is Bucky mated?”

“Uh…” Tony tried to make his way back from the pleasant haze of pleasure he’d slowly slipped into. He squinted and thought for a moment. “Since two years ago?”

Steve stared at him, mouth opening and closing but not a word uttered. 

Suspicion started to creep into the back of Tony’s mind, but he played along and nodded in response to Steve’s apparent disbelief. “Yeah, he and Sam mated two years ago, almost three if I’m not mistaken.”

“Two - ,” Steve blinked. “You mean to tell me that my best friend mated two years ago and he didn’t tell me?!”

“He never told you?” Tony had thought Steve was joking. Holy shit, Bucky was in for a world of trouble.

“No!” Steve exclaimed, sounding both angry and hurt. “I think I would remember, you know, if I’d been invited to the Claiming, which I was not!”

“Oh.” Tony fell silent, then asked, “I wasn’t either, if that makes you feel better?”

Mood ruined, Steve sat back between Tony’s spread legs and raked a hand through his hair, as always taking no notice of how he messed up his braids.

“It doesn’t, but thanks for the effort,” Steve said mournfully. “I can’t believe they didn’t tell me.”

“To be fair,” Tony began hesitantly, “they were kind of forced to?”

Steve’s head whipped up, wide-eyed and alarmed. “What do you mean forced?”

“It was on that mission where they went missing for like, three weeks, was it? Apparently they ran into a Hydra group and you know how Hydra is - all rah-rah _-_ blood-purity, we want to make a super-soldier out of Bucky and force him to repopulate half of the planet when they’ve killed everyone not passing muster?”

“Oh my Gods,” Steve muttered and covered his face with a hand.

Tony winced as he sat up. “Yeah, so they Claimed each other when it looked like Hydra was planning on sticking them in a room full of Heat-induced omegas. That put kibosh on the plan to turn Bucky into the fist of Hydra and kind of ended the entire endeavor. Well, except for their desire to have you father the other half of the planet, that’s not going to end soon.”

Laughter bubbled out of Steve, wholly inappropriate, but it seemed like he couldn’t help it. Tony felt a stab of concern and leaned in to put a soothing hand on Steve’s arm.

“How in the hell do you know about this but I don’t?” Steve giggled-wheezed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

Seeing the humor in the whole mess, Tony shrugged with an unapologetic grin. “Clint likes to gossip. Apparently Bucky threatened to chop his balls off if he told anyone, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut anyway.”

“You’re a lot better at it than Clint,” Steve had to admit, making Tony smile wider and lean in for a kiss. 

“Duh. Everyone knows omegas are the best secret-keepers.”

“That’s really fortunate,” Steve said, “because that means I can make you my accomplice.”

“That’s a really loaded word.”

Steve’s smile oozed mischievousness. “Oh you have no idea, Tony. Revenge is gonna be so sweet,” he said with relish, making Tony groan theatrically.

“Alphas! You’re all hopeless.”

Steve’s face softened and he leaned in to hold Tony close, love shining in his beautiful, blue eyes. “But you still love this alpha, no matter how hopeless I am?”

Rolling his eyes, Tony had to kiss Steve, pouring all of the love he felt for this incredible man into it.

Pulling back, he regarded Steve seriously for a long moment before replying, “I do. Forever and ever. I’ll never love anyone the way I love you, with all that I am.”

Steve looked back steadily. “I love you too. With all that I am.”

The world they lived in wasn’t perfect nor beautiful all the time; it could be cruel and tried repeatedly to put them down, to force them to submit to their biology as much as to what men before them had decided should be their fate. But they would keep on fighting; for each other and every other man and woman who wanted to be who they were meant to be. They would never stop going forward.

Tony had faith in Steve, in his love for him, and Tony swore to himself he would never give up.

They would win, together.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I didn't think I'd write more about these two idiots, not in this universe at least. But, after some hinting and not so subtle words from the lovely people over at Discord I felt like I had more to tell. 
> 
> Please support your local (or not so local in this case) writer and leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -G.


End file.
